New Chances
by The Gallant Toad Sage
Summary: Picks up as Shipuuden begins. Naruto has returned with Jiriya. Now, as he reunites with his friends, he see's a door he closed, creaking open. Now, as he see's her again, that door is slowly opening back up. M for safty. NaruHina
1. Chapter 1 New Chances

Chapter 1 The Return

It was a warm day. The sun blazed brightly overhead. The sky was a beautiful light blue, hardly a cloud in the sky as two men continued down their path. Trees boardered both sies of the trail as the walked to their home village.

After a few minutes of walking, the travelers saw a huge wall with a large set of doors standing before them. The younger of the pair smiled as they entered the village. .

"Is that who I think it is?" one of the gaurds asked excitidly.

"Yeah," the other answered, somewhat stunned.

The two men continued walking into the village.

"It's been two and a half years since you were here." The older man said as a breeze blew his white hair slightly.

"Yeah." The younger blonde man replied.

Suddenly, the blonde man took a running start and ran up the nearest telephone pole.

Below him, the older man chuckled.

"Feeling a little nistalgic, eh?"

The blonde man didn't answer. Standing atop the pole, he was rewarded by the sight of the home he missed so much.

"I've missed this place!" Naruto Uzumaki shouted.

"Naruto! Is that you?" a voice called from below.

Naruto looked down and smiled at the pink haired konouchi below.

"Sakura-chan!" he said brightly as he dropped down off the pole.

"When'd you get back?" She asked, giving him a once over.

"Just now." he told her as he walked up to her.

"Huh? Did you get taller?" she asked, noticing that she had to tilt her head slightly to keep eye contact.

Naruto also noticed the height differance. Taking his hand, he used it to compare their hieghts. He was a good few inches taller than her now, something that made him happy.

He grinned as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah. I guess I did." he replied, goofy grin in place.

Sakura noticed that her friend had changed a lot. Instead of his old orange and white jacket, he now wore a orange and black jacket that was tighter on him, clearly outling his well built frame. His forehead protector no longer had the short blue cloth. Instead, a long black clote now held the peice of metal to his head. His hair was longer than she remebered. And he lost his baby fat, making his face look more mature and older. And, sadly, some of the laughter that was always in his eyes was diminished slightly. But his goofy grin was just as she remembered. Sakura suddenly felt rather fond of him.

"Umm...Naruto?" She started, blushing somewhat," Do you think I've become more...womanly?" she asked, blush even more apparent. Naruto lowered his hand and stepped back a little to get a better look. He noticed how she had changed. She no longer wore the long dress like clothing she used to. Instead, she wore a tank top like shirt, red as with the other clothing. She also wore shorts that clung to her thighs as the fell to just above the knees. He had to admit, she looked damn good. But, he'd gotten over her.

A childhood crush. Nothing more than lust.

He grinned as he struck his version of the nice guy pose, giving her a thumbs up.

"I'll say! You've definatly changed, Sakura-chan."

Sakura blushed as she hugged her friend.

"You've changed too, Naruto."

Jiriya was proud of Naruto. The moran knew the way to a woman's heart.

Naruto, however, had noticed a gold band sitting on her left ring finger.

"Sakura. What's that?" He asked, pointing at the ring as he disengaged himself from her embrace.

"Oh, well." Her blush brightened," About a year after you left, Sasuke came back."

"Really? Where is he?" He asked, happy that his friend had come to his senses.

"He's on a mission and won't be back for two weeks." She infromed him sadly"And, umm, we've been seeing each other for over a year now. And last night, he proposed."

Sakura smiled as she looked into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto's eyes were his biggest weakness, if you knew what to look for. You could always tell how he felt just by looking into his cerulean colored eyes. She saw a little hurt but joy was the domonite feeling.

"I'm happy for you! You have some one who'll love and protect you for ever. And if the baka does something stupid, I'll beat some sense into him." He replied smiling.

Before she could say anything else, a bang followed by a puff of smoke proceded the apperance of a beautiful brown haired girl standing naked in front of Naruto. Sakura was shocked while Jiriya went into pervert mode, goggling at the girl with lust in his eyes.

Naruto smiled as the girl dissappeared in a puff of smoke, replaced by a brown headed boy eith a long blue scarf.

"What'd ya think? Had the right amount of 'omph', huh, Naruto?"

"Konohamaru. I'm not a kid anymore. I've stopped using that jutsu. You should too." He said sternly.

Sakura looked in admiraton at Naruto.

_You've grown. Not just physically, but mentally too. I bet you have a bunch of new jutsu._ She thought.

Konohamaru looked shocked. Naruto, his rival and inventor of the Sexy Jutsu, had told him not to use it anymore.

"Come on kid. Tsunade'll probably be waiting for us. Lets get it over with." The White Haired pervert (Jiriya: Hey! Me: Shut up Pervy sage and deal with it before I kill you off.) started toward the Hokage's Tower.

"Alright. I'll see you guys later." He waved bye to his friends, setting off to the tower, leaving Sakura and Konohamaru wandering the same thing: Is this the same Naruto?


	2. Chapter 2 Lights and Sounds

Chapter 2 Lights and Sounds

Naruto was feeling good as he walked down the main street of the Leaf Village. After having talked to Tsunade about his training, even revealing some of the Pervy Sage's "activities" during the trip, she told him that he should get some rest, because he would be tested on his new skill's tomarrow.

**Flash Back**

Naruto stood completely still as he listened to Tsunade.

"Well, now that we know what you did," She glared at a rather beat up sanin, "I want to see how far your abilities have gone. How ever, you won't be alone during the test. I'm also testing Sakura. After the test, I will decide what to do with you." She paused as she looked at Naruto over folded hands.

He did seem older to her. He'd stopped calling her granny and showed respect. He'd even stood still, not interuppting her as she spoke.

_What did you do to him Jiriya? He looks so much more mature._

"Now, as to the type of test. You and Sakura will be fighting a certan some one. I've left him free of missions the past few days so that he could be welll rested. Your opponent will be-"

She was interuppted as two shinobi entered the room. Shikamaru Nara and Temari.

"Lady Tsunade we've gon eover the list of exam applicants and...Naruto?!"

Naruto flashed Shikamaru a grin as he walked over to his friend. The two men clasped hands briefly as Temari looked in shock at the blonde Ninja in front of her.

_Is this the runt?_

Naruto noticed Temari and gave Shikamaru a sly grin.

"So...you two dating?" He teased.

"No." He said.

"Yes." She answered at the same time he did, causing both of them to blush.

"Oh." Naruto looked at Tsunade, pointing a finger at Shikamaru, "So Shikamaru is my opponent?"

"Opponent? I'm just here to deliver some papers. Anyway, you ginig to enter?"

"Hmm?"

"The chunin exams! Your the only one from our class who's still a chunin."

Naruto stood still as shock played across his features, but it quickly dissappeared.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He grinned.

"That may not be nessecary if you pass the test." Tsunade said, "Now, your opponent is over there."

She pointed out the window. Curious, Naruto walked over to the open window and looked out it.

"Yo."

Naruto smiled as he turned his head, seeing Kakashi sitting on the roof, smiling at Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensai! Oh, that reminds me."

Naruto jumped onto the roof and crouched near Kakashi, rummaging through the pouch on his waist.

"Ah! Here it is!" He declared, pulling an object out.

Kakashi couldn't speak as he watched Naruto present him with the newest, still unreleased, Icha Icha book.

"I thought you'd like it better than I did. I thought it was pretty boring."

Kakshi accepted the book without a word and cracked opened the cover and began to read.

"A-Arigato, Naruto."

Naruto chuckled as he watched his sensai become absorbed with the book.

"But, just because you gave me this, doesn't mean I'll go easy on you." Kakashi declared as he turned the page.

"Huh?" Naruto said.

Then it hit him. He smiled as he turned to face Tsunade.

"So. Kakashi-sensai is my opponent. I can hardly wait."

**END FLASHBACK**

Naruto grinned as he made his way to his favorite ramen stand.

"Naruto-chan! We heard you were back!"

Naruo smiled as he took his favorite seat as Teuchi and his daughter Ayame greated their best customer.

"What can I get you? First bowel's free." Teuchi smiled as the young mans eyes lit up.

"Alright! Your a life saver Teuchi-san! I haven't been able to find ramen as good as yours since I left."

Teuchi gave a hearty laugh.

"Of course! Nobody in the world can beat my ramen!" he roared with laughter.

Hinata was having an internal battle as she looked at Ichiraku Ramen stand. She had watched as Naruto had entered the stand and had been rooted to the spot by the sight of her crush.

_I should go say hello._

_No. He's probably waiting for Sakura-chan and Saskue-chan._

_What if he isn't. What if he's eating alone, I could keep him company._

_And what if you faint? He'll never talk to you again._

Just as she decided to leave, a man whith long white haired appeared behind her, watching as she continued to gaze longingly at the ramen stand. He smiled when he realized who was in the stand.

"Excuse me." A voice sounded behind Hinata causing her to scream and jump in fright. Turning she saw a...pervert. That was the first word that poped into her mind as she started to back away from his perverted stare, tripping over a log.

"I mean no harm. I just want to talk." The pervert said smiling, reaching for her hand to help her up. The young woman gave a terrified scream and passed out. Just as he was about to shake her awake, a conveinently placed foot lifted the old sasnin, eyes bulging, mouth open in a scream of pain, up off the gound and crashing into the tree behind him.

Droppoing to his knees, the old sanin covered his groin as the intense pain made him double over. Gasping for breath, unable to move, he looked up to see and enraged Naruto holding the young girl he'd approached. The young man was glaring at Jiriya with such hate, that the old man would of fliched, if he could move.

"Pervy sage, you'd better stay away from me for a few days. Then you'll explain. Consider that kick to your balls as punishment." he hissed, anger pulsating through his whole body.

Jiriya could only watch as Naruto carried the woman away, her dark blue hair drapped over his arm.

Naruto walked away from the old man, as angry as he could be.

He'd tried to have his way with Hinata! He didn't know why, but he felt extremely protective of the girl in his arms. Looking down, he saw that she was snuggling close to his chest, putting an arm around his neck.

_What a wonderful scent_. he though as he caught the smell of lavander.

He smiled down at Hinata, wondering why he never pursued her. After all, she was smart, funny, kind, and attractive.

**Because you feared rejection.**

_So what if I did?_

**If you'd of acted like a man, you wouldn't be wondering what could have been. And I wouldn't be scarred by your dreams about her.**

_Umm...I'm sorry. I didn't know that you could see them. _Naruto said sheepishly

**Well I can. And I can say that you are one perverted boy. What was with putting her against the wall about in your dream last night?**

Naruto chose not to answer and turned red as he remembered the dream in question. He felt a little aroused as he thought of it. The fact that he held the real deal in his arms didn't help. He could feel himself grow hard.

_Oh crap! If she wakes up seeing me like this, she'll think I'm a pervert and never speak to me. Okay, think of somethong else. Umm...Kakashi in his under wear! _

Even though both he and the fox were disgusted by the mental image, Naruto was glad that his manhood was relaxing.

And not a moment too soon.

Hinata felt herself being carried. She tried to remeber what had happened. She remebered coming from the training grounds after a hard workout. That was when she had seen Naruto enter the ramen stand. She had been trying to decide whether to go sit with him or not, when an unkown old man had appeared behind her...The Pervert! Hinata kept her eyes closed as she prepared to strike.

As if the move was praticed for this, she used kaiten throwing herself and the pervert on oppostie direction. Hinata gracefully flew through the air and landed in the gentle fist fighting stance turning to face the man as he hit a tree close by. She was shcocked at what she saw. there was Naruto unconscious, against the tree. Hinata felt a surge of shame and regret, rushing to his side.

"Naruto-kun! Are you alright? I'm so sorry!" She said as she dropped to his side.

She placed a hand on his head, blush blazing as she realized she was touching his face. She couldn't help but notice how much he had change.

"Naruto-kun. I'm so sorry."

Naruto moaned as he regained conciousness. Hinata felt relived that he would be okay.

"Hinata?...Remind me never to make you mad."

He flashed Hinata a smile that she returned, still blushing. She didn't faint when he grabbed her hand to help her stand up from her kneeling position. After all, she'd been woken up by a feeling of a long solid object across her lower back.


	3. Chapter 3 Getting the Band Back Together

Okay, first I wanna thank you guys for your reviews. It's nice to see that I'm good at some thing.

Second, I wanna fill you guys in on my changes to the second series story line. In my universe, Tsunade was able to remove the curse seal from Sasuke, that led to him thinking more clearly. He left the village for one year for a training mission just like Naruto. The Akatsuki was pretty well mauled from the inside out as infighting between the different members (Dedria, hoped I spelled it right! And Kisame were spies for their respected villages. They died, but killed of Sasori, Kakuzu, and Zetsu). But Orochimaru is still after Sasuke and The remaining Akatsuki are still after the kuuybi. Other than that and some minor changes, it pretty much follows the established story line.

* * *

Chapter 3 Getting the Band back together Pt 1

Naruto and Sakura left the training feild after passing the Hokages test. All it really did was see how far the pair had increased their abilities in the last two years. Even though they were facing Kakashi, all he used were shadow clones. But, the pair knew that even though they were only clones and were only 1/1000 the strength of the original, they still possesed the Sharingan. After many battles, relying on their new techniques, they blew through the clones with hardly any damage.

After a few hours, Tsunade called the test to an end, congratulating the two, saying that they grew beyond all expectatons. That of course was true for both of them. Before they left, Tsunade had one more thing to do.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" She said in a commanding voice.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!"

"Two years ago, you left to improve yourself and your abilities. And you've more than done that. You've started to become the man I always knew you'd become. You've delt with your share of troubles and overcame them. You've fought for the lives of your teammates and won several times. And you've laid your life on the line for this village and all it's inhabitants. You've shown skills and abilities far beyond that of a genin." The hokage appeared to almost pull a Chunin vest from thin air, "As of today you are promoted to the rank of chunin. I expect you in my office in one week for your first mission. Until, then, little brother, get some rest." She smiled affectionatly as she ruffled his hair.

"Little brother?" He asked as he ran a hand through his hair, attempting to put some order to the chaos she had caused. It caused her to smile a little more.

"Well, you've kinda become a little brother to me." She said as if it didn't matter.

Suddenly, she found the fifteen year old boy hugging her.

"Thank you, big sister!" He broke away and ran to catch up to his team member. Tsunade stood in the middle of the training field, a tear running down her cheek as she watched him dissapear into the trees. She hadn't noticed Kakashi standing beside her untill he spoke up.

"Little Brother? Hmm...I had always though of him as a nephew." He said matter-a-factly, still reading the book.

"Yeah. That kid's like family. Almost like a grandson." A voice sounded out behind them, causing both to turn and watch as Jiriya walked over to them.

"It fits, doesn't it? He started life without a family. Now, he has one." Tsunade said softly.

"Yeah." Kakashi agreed. Jiriya nodded, smiling.

A breeze blew through the training ground as the three ninja continued to stare at the tree line where their Brother/Nephew/Grandson had dissappeared into.

Sakura and Naruto had walked halfway down the street before Sakura had to head to her house.

"Well, Naruto, I'll see you tomarrow. Again congratulations." She said, flashing him a smile.

"Arigato, Sakura-chan." He said with a smile.

"Well, I'd better get going. Sasuke's probably waiting for me at home." She said without thinking.

"You guys are living together?" He chuckled when Sakura started to apologize," Don't worry about it. Tell him hi for me. And," He said, suddenly remembering something," Tell him to get Neji, Shikamaru, and Choji and to meet me where the truth comes out." Waving good bye, he headed off toward the north gate. Sakura wondered what his rather cryptic statement meant, but decided to pass it along.

Naruto sat in the dark warehouse by the North Gate. Hearing the door open, he smiled as the sound of voices and footprints made their way toward him.

"Alright, baka. We're here. What do you want?"

Naruto smiled as Sasuke, Choji, Neji, and Shikamaru walked out behind a stake of crates. All four sat down on a crate like Naruto and watched their old friend, seeing how much he had changed.

He also noticed how much his friends had changed. Saskue was wearing a black version of the blue shirt he'd worn a few years ago. He'd replaced his shorts with a pair of dark pants. His hair was somewhat longer, but his face hadn't really changed.

Neji had longer hair and wore a loose white sleaved shirt that had two strapes at the shoulder and mid section with the opening going diagnolly. He still wore he head band over the curse mark that had been branded onto him by the Hyuuga Main Branch.

Choji was the most change. He no longer was a large boy. He now looked like the most well built of everyone here, wearing a tight black T shirt under his Chunin vest and and pair of black pants. He didn't even look like the Choji he remembered.

Shikamaru, though looked just as Naruto had remembered, only older.

"I thought it was a good time for another session, teme." he smiled as Sasuke smirked at him.

"It's been two years. We maybe a little rusty." Sasuke said, still smirking.

"Humph. I doubt I'm rusty." Neji stated with confidence.

"Oh yeah? Prove it." Challenged a smiling Choji.

"This is a drag. But, as a genus, of course I'm not rusty." Shikamaru said lazily watching his friends.

Sasuke smiled at Naruto.

"Alright, baka. Lets get this over with." He said.

Naruto removed his jacket revealing his black muscle shirt as Shikamaru and Choji removed their vest. Both Sasuke and Neji removed their shirts revelaing their white muscle shirts. Everyone of them were well built. None of them heard the gasp of surprise as took off their jackets and shirts. They started opening crates and pulling out music equipment. After a few minutes, they had setup the drums and amps and got into positon. Neji took the drums as Choji and Shikamaru grabbed bass guitars. Naruto and Sasuke both grabbed regular ones.

"Lets get wild." Naruto declared as he and Sasuke stepped into position. Unbekownst to the boys, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Temari, and Hinata had followed them to see why they were gathering here. As the boys tuned their instruments, Sakura, Ino Tenten, and Hinata giggled softy as Temari said," This should be interesting."

* * *

The next few chapters will be them playing some songs. I always wondered what would happen if they had a band... 


	4. Chapter 4 Shika's song

Chapter 4 Getting the Band back together Pt 2

After a few minutes of tuning, the five shinobi looked around, wanting to see who would go first. Naruto had returned to his crate, ready to start.

"Alright. Who should go first? How about...Shikamaru." He turned to see Shikamaru scowling at him.

'"Why me?" he asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Because your's is catchy, pineapple head." Sasuke said, grinning as Naruto and Choji roared with laughter. Neji merly smiled.

Fumming, Shikamaru prepared to play whan Naruto stopped him.

"Hey! You know the rules." Naruto pointed at a bewildered Shikamaru.

"Rules?" He repeated.

"And you call yourself a genus." Naruto said, smiling., "The rule is that you have to say who the girl is that you wrote the song for and why." He informed him.

The girls had suddenly stopped giggling and squrming and watched intently as the boys got ready to play. Shikamaru mummbled somthing about a drag before continuing.

"I wrote this song for Temari, to express my feelings and to tell her I'm waiting." he said somewhat embarassed.He looked at Naruto who nodded. Starting off the song, Shikamaru and the guys began to play.

_If you could only read my mind_

_You would know the space between us, ain't right_

_I know your arms are open wide, But your a little on the strange side,_

_I can't lie._

_Your one vice, is your too nice._

_Come around now can you see?_

_I want you, all tattooed._

_I want you bad._

_Completely,_

_Mistreat me._

_Want you to be Bad_

_Bad_

_Bad_

_Bad_

_Baaad._

_If you could only read my mind, You would know that I've been waiting_

_So long_

_For someone almost just like you, but with better attitude,_

_I'm waiting, so come on_

_Get outta clothes time, grow out those highlights_

_Come around now can you see?_

_I want you, in a vinyl suit_

_I want you bad_

_Complicated,_

_X-rated._

_I want you bad_

_bad_

_bad_

_bad_

_baad_

_Don't get me wrong, _

_I know your only being good._

_But that's whats wrong._

_I guess I just misunderstood._

_Go!_

Naruto and Saskue kicked the guitar solo up a knotch before the song returned to it's normal speed.

_I want you, all tattooed_

_I want you bad_

_Complicated_

_X-rated_

_I want you bad_

_I mean it_

_I need it_

_I want you bad_

_bad_

_Bad_

_Bad_

_Bad_

_Baad_

_Really, _

_Really bad._

They finished the song. letting the last note fade out.

"We've still got it.And Shikamaru?" Naruto said, mischief in his voice.

"What?" the other boy asked.

"Is she really that great, thot you want 'x-rated'?" The blonde boy asked, grinning like a maniac as the other three roared with laughter. Shikamaru turned red and decided not to answer. Best to not give them ammo to use against him later.

Behind the crates, the four leaf konouchi turned to Temari, eyes begging for details. Temari meerly smiled as she blushed.

"Alright, Sasuke. Your turn." Naruto said still smiling as the other boys laughter died down, though Shika was still red as a tomato.

Sakura watched as Sasuke grinned at his friends as he stepped foreward, wondering what his song would sound like.

* * *

Yep, they're singing about the girls they love. Oh, Shika's song is Want You Bad by The Offspring. R&R please!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5 Sasuke's song

Chapter 5 Getting the Band Back together Pt 3

Sasuke stepped forward, hands at the ready.

"Alright. I wrote this for Sakura so I can tell her how much I care and how I feel when she's with me. Don't laugh at it either." He said threateningly.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Naruto said, blue eyes twinkling.

"Whatever." He said as he started to play, followed by the other boys.

_"Hello my friend, we meet again._

_It's been awhile, were should we begin?_

_Feels like forever._

_Within my heart of memories,_

_A perfect love that you gave to me,_

_Oh I remember."_

Sakura listened as the song's tempo sped up. She watched as the five boys, no, the five men play perfectly, almost as if they had been practicing for years.

_"When you are with me, I'm free,_

_I'm carless, I believe,_

_Above all the others, We'll fly,_

_This brings tears to my eyes,_

_My sacrifice._

Sakura listened as her heart swelled in love as she listened to Sasuke's song. She felt tears start to well up in her eyes.

_We've seen our share of ups and downs_

_Oh, how quickly life can turn around_

_In an instant_

_It feels so good to reunite_

_Within yourself and within your mind,_

_Lets find peace there._

_Cause when you are with me, I'm free_

_I'm carless, I believe_

_Above all the others, we'll fly,_

_This brings tears to my eyes,_

_My sacrifice._

_I just want to say hello again._

_I just want to say hello again._

The girls were mesmerized by the boys as the song slowed down, with only Sasuke playing. He was still singing his song.

_Cause when you are with me, I'm free,_

_I'm carless, I believe,_

_Above all the others, we'll fly,_

_This brings tears to my eyes,_

Suddenly, the tempo kicked back up to where it was, as all five shinobi played as one.

_Cause when you are with me, I'm free,_

_I'm carless, I believe,_

_Above all the others, we'll fly,_

_This brings tears to my eyes,_

_My sacrifice_

_My sacrifice_

_I just want to say hello again._

_I just want to say hello again!_

_My sacrifice._

Ending the song, Naruto applauded Sasuke as he gave Naruto a small smile.

"Finally finished writing it, I see." Naruto noted, thinking back to when the song had still been incomplete.

"Yeah. With out some baka hurrying me along, I was able to put more thought into it."

Sakura was still slilently cryng as she thought of how much Sasuke truly cared.

"Awe." The other girls sigheed as they looked over at an emotional Sakura.

"Sakura-chan? Are you alright?" Salura nodded in response to Hinata's question.

Before anyone else could say anything, Shikamaru's voice brought them back into reality.

"Choji? You ready" Shikamaru asked his best friend.

"Yeah!" Choji roared," Lets do this! I wrote this for Ino! I wanted her to know how I felt about being

ignored!"

* * *

Sasuke: Writer-sama. You made me into a sensitive guy. What did you smoke while writing this?

Me: Uchiha. I have the power to kill you. Don't complain. At least your not gay in this one, and not Emo.

Sasuke: You do have a point...

R&R please.


	6. Chapter 6 Choji's song

Chapter 6 Getting the Band Back Together Pt 4

The song started with an up beat tempo that sounded pleasant and was catchy. Ino listened as Choji began to sing.

_And do you ever feel like your alone_

_And do you ever wish to be unknown_

_I can say that I have_

_I can say that I have_

_And do you ever feel things aren't alright_

_And do you ever feel the time slip by_

_I can say that I have_

_I can say that I have_

Ino listened as the song sped up.

_So hear this please _

_And watch as your heart speeds up endlessly_

_And look for the stars as the sun goes down_

_Each breath that you take has a thunderous sound._

_Everything Everythings magic_

_Just sit back and hold on, but hold on tight._

_Prepare for best and the fastest ride_

_And reach out your hand and I'll make you mine_

_Everything Everything's magic_

The songs speed slowed down to what it was, but Ino didn't care. She loved the song.

_And do you ever lay awake at night_

_And do you ever tell yourself don't try_

_Don't try to let yourself down_

_Don't try to let yourself down_

_And do you ever see yourself in love_

_And do you ever take a chance, my love_

_Because you know that I will_

_Because you know that I will_

_So hear this please _

_And watch as your heart speeds up endlessly_

_And look for the stars as the sun goes down_

_Each breath that you take has a thunderous sound._

_Everything Everythings magic_

_Just sit back and hold on, but hold on tight._

_Prepare for best and the fastest ride_

_And reach out your hand and I'll make you mine_

_Everything Everything's magic_

The tempo slowed down and sped up almost as quickly. Ino felt tears slide down here face as she listened to this man's emotion turned song.

_Everything Everything's magic_

_So hear this please _

_And watch as your heart speeds up endlessly_

_And look for the stars as the sun goes down_

_Each breath that you take has a thunderous sound._

_Everything Everythings magic_

_Just sit back and hlod on, but hold on tight._

_Prepare for best and the fastest ride_

_And reach out your hand and I'll make you mine_

_Everything Everything's magic_

They ended the song with a final note, all slightly sweaty from the heat of the ware house.

Behind the crates, Ino silently cried as she thought back on all the times she'd been mean and harsh to him. That changed now.

"Ah. I forgot how much fun this is." Naruto stated, wipeing sweat from his forehead. His friends were like wise trying to cool off. Even just a little.They each grinned at one another as they waited to see who would go next: Neji or Naruto.

Just as Naruto got ready to play, Neji stopped him.

"I'll go next, if you don't mind, Naruto."

Naruto smiled at the other boy, nodding his head letting Neji know it was cool with him.

"I wrote this song for Tenten. She's been the only constant in my life. The one thing I can always count on."

* * *

Ino: You gave me Choji?!

Choji: Whats wrong with that?

Ino see's Choji as described in story, begins to drool

Me: Here Choji. You'll need this towel.

Choji: Thanks Writer-sama! R&R!


	7. Chapter 7 Neji's song

Chapter 7 Getting the Band Back together Pt 5

Tenten and the girls watched as Neji and the guy began to play an up beat song that had a nice beat to the song. Probably because the drummer was the one who wrote it. As they watched, Neji began to sing.

_All the small things_

_True care, Truth brings_

_I'll take one lift_

_Your right_

_Best trick_

_Always I know_

_You'll be_

_At my show_

_Watching_

_Waiting_

_Comminserating_

_Say it ain't so_

_I will not go_

_Turn the lights off Carry me home_

_Na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na_

_Late night, Come home_

_Works sucks, I know_

_She left me roses by the stairs_

_Surprises let me know she cares_

_Say it ain't so_

_I will not go_

_Turn the lights off Carry me home_

_Na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na_

_Say it ain't so_

_I will not go_

_Turn the lights off Carry me home_

_Keep you head still_

_I'll be your thrill_

_And then we'll go on a little bit more_

_Say it ain't so_

_I will not go_

_Turn the lights off Carry me home_

_Keep you head still_

_I'll be your thrill_

_And then we'll go on _

_And then we'll go on_

_A little bit more_

Tenten was happier than she had ever remebered. She adored the song. She adored the man that wrote it. She had never heard Neji ever express his emotions.

As they ended the song, Neji spotted a pink spot five meters away behind some crates. Activating his byuakugan, he smiled as he saw the five konouchi hiding behind the crate, clearly listening to the boys as they played. Neji decided not to say anything.

"Naruto. Your turn to sing that song you wrote for my cousin." Neji said louder than he normally would.

Hinata was extremely red after heard Neji's statement

_Naruto wrote a song...for me? _She thought shocked.

Sakura and the other girls were grinning at Hinata as she turned even redder.

"Neji! Don't get ahead of me, damn it!" He shouted, checks rather pink.

"Whatever. Just start already." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto glared at him, but complyed.

"I wrote this song for Hinata to let her know that I truly and deeply care about her. And I feel like I can't live if she isn't near me."

Hinata heard this and felt joy shot through her every being as the other grils beamed at a still red Hinata.Together, they peeked over the crates to watch the final song being played.

* * *

Me: Hehehehe! Loved how I put a spin on this chapter.

Neji: Oh man. Swelling ego. Some body pop his head.

Me: That's it! Your gay in my next story! I'll let lee have his way with you!

Lee: Yosh! Neji! Let us be youthful companians!

Neji: No! Please! I'm sorry!

R&R please


	8. Chapter 8 Naruto's song

Chapter 8 Getting the Band Back together Pt 6

Naruto closed his eyes as he began to play the song that he'd wrote from the heart. The beat was slow and pleasant. The other guys joined in playing just in the same slow perfect tempo.

_This time, This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Too long too late_

_Who was I to make you wait?_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_'Cause you know, you know, you know,"_

Hinata listened to the song as her crush was singing. The other girls couldn't believe how deep Naruto was. The song was the most romantic song they'd ever heard.

_"I love you_

_I've loved you all along_

_I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore,"_

Hinata felt her breath catch in her chest as she listened. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

_"On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of Hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything, but I won't give up_

_'Cause you know, you know, you know,"_

Sakura and the others couldn't help but realize how romantic the loud mouthed blonde could be. Hinata hadn't moved. Her eyes began to fill with tears at the thought that he had loved her all this time.

_"That I love you_

_I loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'd never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore,"_

Naruto's voice carried the tune through the whole ware house. Who knew that any of them cold sing this perfect.

_"So far away_

_So far away_

_Far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_So far away_

_Far away for far too long,"_

_"But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

_'Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_I love you_

_I loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me,and never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me never let me go,"_

Hinata wanted to shout to him that she did love him and that she did forgive him, but she couldn't get her mouth to form words. She truly wanted nothing more than to hold onto him.

_"Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me, never let me go."_

The song ended with the final note fading out.Naruto smiled as he and his friends corgratulated themselves on their improvrments with their singing, instrumental prowess, and their song writing. Naruto was laughing with Choji as he layed his instrument down, only to have Neji nearly give him a heart attack.

"Alright, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Tenten, Hinata. You can stop hiding. I know your in here."

Hinata was near tears now. She' never heard anything so beautiful. And Naruto had written it for her!

_Did he really mean it?_She wondered.

Before she could fully take in what had happened, they'd been found out!

"Alright, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Tenten, Hinata. You can stop hiding. I know your in here."

All five girls blushed as they stood up, smiling sheepishly.

"We're sorry to have eavesdropped on you guys." Sakura said, still blushing, "Right, girls?"

"Hai." Ino and Tenten said, blusing.

Temari meerly smiled as she nodded her head in agreement.

Hinata didn't say anything. She just stared at Naruto with shock and confusion as he blushed in embarrassment. After all, she was basically royalty while he was a nobody. That was why he'd never pursued her. Because even if she liked him, which he doubted, her family might not like it and keep them apart, And the villagers might become creul towards her. He didn't ask her out because he didn't want her hurt.

He lived in pain while she was happy. He didn't care about himself, just as long as she remained unhurt, he could bear it. Looking back to where the girls were, he was shocked to see Hinata standing directly in front of him, less than a foot away, her lavandar eyes looking into his own cerulean eyes. He wasn't the only one in an akward predicament. Temari was in Shikamaru's arms, eyes closed while he looked like he'd been clubed over the head. Choji was in the middle of a kiss and didn't show much emotion exept shock. Sasuke had his arms around Sakura's waist as she leaned back onto his chest, watching their friends. Neji smiled smugly as he held Tenten close.

"Since when did you guys have a band?" Sakura asked as Choji and Ino broke apart for air. And, of course Saskue was the first one to answer.

"About six months. We had started a few months before Naruto and myself went on a training mission. Any way, we were hanging out in here and came across these instruments. Goofing off, we realized that we sounded pretty good." Sasuke smiled as he continued," Then we started writting songs for the people we cared the most about. We came in here and played almost every day."

As Sakura and Ssauke continued to talk, Naruto and Hinata were still looking at one another. Naruto was shocked to see a little hurt in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Hinata-chan?" He asked, worryed that he had hurt her.

Hinata smiled as her lavander eyes locked with his.

"All this time, you've loved me?" She asked, moving closer. Everyone stoped and watched, smiling.

_It's about damn time!_They all thought.

Naruto put his hand up and scratched his head, grinnning like the love struck idiot he was.

"Ever since the chunin exams. I didn't say anything because I didn't think you liked me." He said sheepishly, staring at his feet. He was surprised whan a pair of smooth, soft hands cupped his face and lifted it up untill he was eye to eye with Hinata. She was moving closer to him still speaking, her sweet breath touching his face.

"Naruto. You shouldn't have been afraid." He noticed that her stutter was gone. She kept moving cloeser, pressing her chest against his. "After all, I've loved you since the acdemy." she said softly before pressing her lips gently upon his.

As they made contact, fireworks exploded inside Naruto's head as he felt warmth, joy, and love flow through him. He dropped his hand from his head and wrapped his arms around Hinata, lifting her off her feet as he pressed the kiss even harder. After several seconds, they broke apart to the sounds of wolf whistles and giggles.

Naruto smiled at Hinata as she looked lovingly at him with her lavander eyes, his arms still around her petite waist.

A sudden shout echoed from each of their friends.

"About damn time!"

* * *

Me: I had to use this song. In my last story, people loved that I had used it.

Naruto: Hey, it was a great choice. BTW Writer-sama. Am I gonna get some action from Hinata?

Hinata: Naruto-kun!

Me: I'm seriously considering it. After all, you did in the last story.

R&R please!


	9. Chapter 9 One Question, One Answer

First off, I wanna thank you guys. Especially the HEE-HO KING and Rose Tiger. You guys have been positive encouragement in this story as well as my other one. I promsie not to let you guys down. And I never go back on my word. That's my nindo as an Auther.

Please R&R!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 9 One Question, One Answer

Hinata was smiling as she and the girls sat gosiping happily at an out door resturant. She was listening to Sakura talk about her rather intimate night with Sasuke.

"...and then he stopped because he noticed I was worn out." She blushed as she continued,

"That boy's stamina is impressive."

Ino and Tenten sighed as they watched Sakura giggle. Hinata smiled as she took in what her friend had said. She didn't even notice the waiter looking her over. The other three did. They watched as the young waiter, maybe tow years older than them, walked over giving her a flurtaious smile, that Hinata ignored.

"Can I get you anything else?" He asked the beautiful young Hyuuga.

"No thank you." She said, not even glancing at the young waiter. The young man walked away, looking rather hurt by her curt reply. Sakura, Tenten, and Ino looked at Hinata, smiling as she took a sip of her water.

"I can't believe you." Sakura smirked.

"What?" She asked, genuinly confused by her friends statement.

"That waiter was totally checking you out."

"Really?" Hinata asked, somewhat surprised.

Tenten and Ino snikered as Hinata glanced over at the older boy before turning back to Sakura and the others.

"Your so head over heels for Naruto that you didn't even notice a cute older guy."Hinata felt her face grow red as all four girls heard familar voices, laughing and yelling, approaching their table. As if on cue, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Choji came around the corner. Catching sight of the egirls, the four young men made their way over to the table. Neji walked straight over to Tenten as she stood up long enough to let Neji sit down before she sat on his laps, lightly kissing him. Sakura and Ino had both adopted similar postions, but with out kissing their boyfriends.

Naruto made his way over to Hinata as she blushed looking down at her feet. Using a single

finger, Naruto lifted her chin until her lovely pearl eyes were staring directly at his. Leaning down, Naruto gently kissed Hinata. A sudden loud crash caused the couple to break apart and look over to the swearing waiter. Naruo raised his eyebrows in concern.

"You alright? Need some help?" He asked.

The older boy glared at Naruto, jelousy etched across his face.

"No." He snapped, "Go back to kissing your friend."

Naruto became enraged and gave the older boy a glare of death.

"Something wrong with kissing my girlfriend, prick?" He shot back.

The waiter mumbled as he cleaned up the dropped tray and glsses. Chancing a final glare at the blonde boy, the waiter retreated back behind the counter.

"Asshole." Naruto muttered as he turned back to face Hinata.

She was smiling at him.

"Girlfriend?" she asked, smiling as her cheeks went a little pink. All their friends smiled at the pair, watching what would happen next.

"I, I-I-I...um, only if you wanna be. I understand if you wanna take it slow and see how things develop." He stuttered.

He had said it with out even thinking, She she had said she loved him. And he sure as hell loved her. But what if he was rushing it? He could end up hurting her in the end. Not a pleasant prospect. He looked down at his feet, feeling foolish.

Hinata smiled as she heard him start to stutter. She thought he was being sweet, trying to rectify his overzealous statement.

"Naruto. It's my job to stutter." she said softly, causing him to make eye contact.

In that moment, she pulled his face to her' s and pressed her lips against his. She put her arms around his neck as he put his around her waist. They stayed that way for several seconds, as their friends beamed at the new couple.As they broke apart, Hinata was smiling with an intense blush. She had put her answer in that kiss. It was up to a dazed Naruto to figure it out. After a few seconds, he grinned at her, placing her right hand in his and placeing his forehead against hers, still looking into the eyes that he'd fallen for.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said smiling, before getting himself another small kiss.

* * *

I know this chapter seems simalar to another story, but so you know and I don't get yelled at about it, I've had this story sitting in my closet for three months before I even beeen gain looking at any fan fic. Even though it sounds similar, you can see that it is completely different. Props to the Wandering Wonderer on his story. We think along the sam lines 


	10. Chapter 10 Acceptance from Hiashi

Chapter 10 Acceptance from...Hiashi?!

Two days had passed since Naruto and Hinata became an item. Of course, only their friends knew, as did a select few villagers. And this shocked Naruto. Some of the villagers that, having seen Naruto and Hinata kissing and were asked not to tell anyone, were some of the ones who had hated him as a kid. But that didn't matter. All he knew was that he only cared about the woman he had right beside him as they lay on the ground, watching the clouds, arm and arm.

Naruto had yet to take her out on a true date. Mainly because Hinata was afraid that someone, mainly Kiba or her family, would see it and ruin what they had. Hinata had felt bad that she couldn't tell Kiba, but she knew that he liked her and she didn't feel that way about him. She only had those feelings for the blonde who had her in his arms. And she didn't dare tell her father. She knew he had a deep disgust for Naruto. If he knew, she'd probably be beaten and locked in her room untill she died. No, she corrected her self, he had changed for the better. But, even though she wouldn't get beat, he'd still probably keep her away from him.

They did their best to hide their relationship, which was hard on both because they wanted the whole village to know. Of course they didn't always have the control to not hold hands sometimes, or in the times they'd been found out, kissing in dark alleyways. And when they got together, they always said they had training.

Naruto sighed as he realized that they had to head back to the village. Even though he didn't want to go, he knew that if they stayed, some one would find them. So, he gave Hinata a samll kiss on her cheek and smiled as she faced him, a small smile on her lips, hair dark blue hair moving slightly from the gentle breeze. It was about 5 in the afternoon.

"As much as I like lying here with you, Hina-chan, we have to head back." He said, regreting their decision to hide their love.

"I guess it can't be helped. I wish we could have some more time." She said, also regreting their decision.

Together, the two love-struck shinobi stood and began their walk back to the village. As they approached the North gates, they released each others hands regratably and walked side by side into the village. Naruto walked Hinata to the Hyuuga compound and was shocked and afraid to see her father, Hiashi Hyuuga, standing at the front gate. Hinata noticed it too and she gave a small eep of fright, afraid that he had found out. Together they approached the smiling Hyuuga head. What shocked Naruto, was that it was a warm and welcoming smile with a knowing gaze. Hiashi continued to smile at the pair as they made their way to the gate.

When they arrived he looked at them and smiled even more as he noticed the blush they both had.

"Hinata. Naruto. I would like to see you two inside for a moment." he said, still smiling his warm smile at them.

Naruto glanced at Hinata who, even though was surprised by her fathers current actions, nodded her head, telling him to go ahead.

Hiashi almost laughed as he watched the silent converstaion. He stepped over to the two, grinnig.

"You don't have to hide your relationship from me. I already know. Now, please let us get inside so that we may speak in private." He said quietly so that only they heard. He really did laugh as he watched Naruto turn red faster than Hinata did.

He led the pair into the house. He noted that Naruto did indeed have manners as he took off his shoes and placed them by the door. After they entered the house, the three walked to Hiashi's private office. He held the door open so that the two young shinobi could enter ahead of him. He closed the door and sat down behind the desk in his brightly lit office. He folded his hands on his desk and looked at the two in front of him.

"As I stated outside, I know that you two have been seeing each other. Calm down, I'm not going to tell you not to see each other anymore," he said as he saw panic fill both their faces as they both grabbed the other's hand, "Do you think me a heartless father, ready to destroy what my eldest daughter has?" _Yes_, Naruto and Hinata thought mentaly,"No. In fact, I'm happy to know that Hinata has found someone she felt was worthy of her heart. I have also noticed a change in her. She is more confident and sure of her self. For that, I thank you, Naruto-san. Arigato." He nodded his head in thanks at Naruto.

Hinata and Naruto sat in shock. Her father was okay with them being together? Had hell frozen over? From what Naruto had heard, he was indeed a heartless bastard that beat his children. Why the sudden change of heart?

"However, I am hurt that you two didn't trust me enough to tell me. You both thought the worst." He said. And he did look genuinly hurt by it.

"I'm sorry, Hiashi-sama. It was me that convinced Hinata to keep our relationship a secret. I didn't want to see her hurt." Naruto bowed his head at Hiashi as he gave his daughter a small smile, his heart swelling with admiration on the boy who had already changed two people in the clan, making them better and stronger people.

"Naruto-kun, that's not true._ I _talked _you_ out of telling him." Hinata said, still aware that Hiashi was watrching them.

Naruto turned and faced Hinata, smiling at her as she tried to take the blame for both of their actions.

"As much as I enjoy this, I do have some ground rules for you to. Even though I approve, I still expect you to follow these rules to the letter." Hiashi said, suddenly stern.

Naruto and Hinata looked at Hiashi, listening intently.

"First. When you have a date, I want to know where your goning, how long you'll be there, and what time you'll be home." He said, letting his words sink in.

"Hai." they both responded.

"Second. No more sneaking around. If you two truly love each other, let the whole village know. Don't let people's opinions cloud your feelings."

"Hai."

"And third," he couldn't resist, "No sex until marriage." He said seriously, even though he knew that they wouldn't do anything.

"Ha-What the hell?!" Naruto blurted out, face redder than a tomato "We haven't moved past kissing yet!"

"Naruto-kun! Don't shout!" Hinata yelled, face as red as his.

Both looked in fear as Hiashi burst into laughter at both teens actions at the simple three leter word. It took several seconds for him to stop, but he still smiled at the blushing couple.

"Sorry, I just had to say that, even though I knew you didn't plan on it any way. Now, Hinata, your free from training for the rest of the day." He truned to Naturo," I expect her home no later than one am. If she's not, I'll send Neji to get her. I wont tell him to kill you, but you will be in pain if he comes for her." He warned, watching. He smiled as he saw that Naruto had no intentions what so ever of disobeying him. He somehow knew that he didn't have to threaten him with Neji. Naruto was, according to what he had heard, a kind and careing young man that always did what he was told and respected other's wishes. He knew he could trust him with his daughter.

"Hai, Hiashi-sama!" Naruto said as he stood up, ready to leave. The large house made him uncomfortable.

"You may go. Remeber what I said." He told them as he pulled out some paper and began going through it. He was plesantly surprised when Hinata came over and hugged him.

"Arigato, Otou-san!" She said as a tear tickled down her cheek. She broke away from him as her and Naruto dissapeared from view. He smiled.

_That boy is the greatest thing to ever happen to her. She hasn't been happy since you died, my love._ Hiashi thoght has he looked at the only picture he had left of his wife.


	11. Chapter 11 Mission of Great Importance!

Chapter Eleven Mission of Importance!

Hinata and Naruto left the Hyuuga compound, both smiling and blushing at each other, hardly able to keep their eyes from making contact. When the stepped onto the road that led away from the compound, Naruto pulled Hinata close and kissed her passionetly. This of course got many curious looks and many smiles from passerby as they watched the young couple. Some stopped to cogratulate them as the couple stood, embraceing one another closely, smiling at each other, no blush presant.

Just as Naruto was aboutto suggest that they go to a move private location, an ANBU black Op appeared beside them, causing them to break the embrace, though they still held hands. The Dog masked ANBU didn't waste anytime.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Hinata Hyuuga. The Fifth Hokage requests that you see her immidiatly." The ANBU said, net even caring that he had destroyed a rather romantic moment. But, both shinobi nodded in acknowlagement as the ANBU dissappeared in a puff of smoke.

"So much for a date tonight. Lets go see what the Hokage wants." Naruto said, smiling at Hinata as she gave him a dazling smile. Making a few quick hand signs, Naruto teleported himself and Hinata to the Hokage tower, just outside her office. Naruto knocked once, before a familar voice sounded from behind the closed door.

"Come."

Openeing the door Naruto smiled as he saw that Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Choji standing in the room. The four guys gave Naruto and Hinata a small friendly smile as the couple entered.

"Hey big sister! Whats wrong?" Naruto asked as he entered the room, noting that Tsunade looked down about something. She smiled at Naruto as he entered. She noticed that he and Hinata were holding hands which confirmed for her that they were indeed seeing each other. She wondered how Hiashi would take it.

"Calm down little brother. I just wanted to inform you guys that I have a mission of great iportance for you five boys." Tsunade said as the other four plus Hinata grinned at Naruto. Apparently the though thatt he was the Hokages little brother amused them greatly.

"What is the mission? Assasination? Escourt? Recon?" Naruto asked as he sat down. A split second later, Hinata sat on his lap, her head resting on his shoulder, as she listened to what the Hokage had to say. Tsunade smiled at the sight. She was happy that Naruto now had a woman in his life.

_Hopefully, she'll get him to mature even more._

"None of those." She said as the boys all looked at her, "I have noticed as of late, that morale in the Village still hasn't returned to what it was since the death of the Third." Naruto felt sad at the mention of the old man. The Third had been like an uncle to him. The man had always been there for him whne Naruto needed it the most. Tsunade's voice brought him back.

"I have been trying to find a way for the Village to know that we are stronger. I believe I have found that answer." She smiled at the confused look on the boys' faces._ Priceless_, she though.

"I want you five to giva a concert for the village. From what I've heard, both from first hand knowlage to second hand information from Sakura, you guys sound pretty good."

She couldn't had pictured this moment any better than it was, All five boys had jumped in shock at being found out. Well, except Naruto, seeing as he had Hinata on his lap. All he could do was look like he'd been told he'd be a father. A completely blank and shocked expression.

She let them sit in the silence that followed her statement. After a minute, she'd decided that enough was enough.

"I expect you to carry out this assignment like you would any other. You have untill Sunday by noon to get ready. This is a B ranked mission due to the importance of morale. Good luck gentlemen. You may go. Except, Naruto and Hinata." the other four mutterd good byes and headed out of the office, looking like they'd been told that their favorite pet was dead.

After the door closed, Tsunade looked at the couple sitting before her. Before she could say anything, the door opend and in walked Jiriya, Kakashi, Iruka, Kurinai, and Shizune. All five stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Naruto and Hinata. Then it started.

Kakashi gave naruto a conrates as Jiriya made a few perverted comments as Iruk smiled at the young man he'd come to view as a son. Shizune and Kurinai swooped down on Hinata, asking rather personal stuff, like if they'd had sex yet. Both teens turned red and just sat in the position they were before the interogation had started. Tsunade was amused at the scene before, be decided to top it before someone got hurt. As in Jiriya.

"That's enough. I called you six here because I needed some help with 'the talk'."

Every one in the room (Except the pervert) went red as they lookd at one another.

"Now. Kaksahi, Iruka, and Jiriya, you'll take Naruto." She gestured at the young blonde in front of her, "Myself, Kurinai, and Shizune will take Hinata. Now." She added noticing the rather disgruntled looks on each of the men's faces (again, except the pervert).

Kakashi was the first to speak up.

"Why do I have to help with 'the talk'?Iruka can handle it by himself. He's like the boy's father." Kakashi said, smiling at a ratehr red Iruka.

"Well, you like an Uncle to him! After all, you taught him plenty of things abotu women." Iruka shot back. Kakashi looked stunned, but quickly recovered.

"Don't get me confused with the perverted Grandfather." He said pointing at Jiriya.

"hey!" He said somewhat annoyed. Why the pervert stuff?

"All of you will talk to him. Mainly because your the closest thing to a family he has!" Tsunade shouted. All three looked scared out of their minds as Tsunade cracked her Knuckles, all parties forgeting that the two young love birds were still in the room. After a few secinds, all three agreed and grabbed a kicking and screaming Naruto from the room.

"No! Please!" They could hear the shout echoing from outside as the three men dragged the young man to his apartment.

"Now Hinata. Lets start." All three women sat down and stared at her.

_This is going to be a long night,_she thought, blushing.


	12. Chapter 12 The 'Talk'

Chapter Twelve The 'Talk'

Naruto's Apartment

Naruto, Jiriya, kakashi, and Iruka arrived at Naruto's apartment fifteen minutes later. Rather embarassed, Naruto unlocked his door and allowed the three men entry into his small, one bed room home. Kakashi and the others sat down at Naruto's small kitchen table, looking around.

"Well. I didn't think this place would be this clean. Planned to bring Hinata up here?" Jiriya joked as the other two turned a sickly grey. Naruto himself turned red. In fact, _he had _cleaned it up because _he was _planned on inviting Hinata over.

Jiriya continued to grin as the other two only shook their heads, wondering best how to start.

"Umm...Naruto?" Iruka decided he should go first. Least the perverts of Konoha (kakashi and Jiriya) turned Naruto into one of them. After all, he'd be able to give the most mature version. He'd seen what Jiriya had written.

"Yeah, Iruka-sensai?" Naruto asked as he walked to the frigde, pulling out four cans of soda, passing them out.

"Umm...What do you know about...sex?" He tried to ask casually, but failed. Naruto was trying to take his seat when the rather blunt question caused him to fall over, face sun burnt red.

"What the hell? What do you mean what do I know about...sex?!" He sputtered as he rightened himself and his chair, still red. Iruka himslef was blushing slightly as he took a sip of his soda. Kakashi watched in amusement as Iruka tried to start the topic.

_Maybe I should give this a try_, he thought.

"We want to know what you do know about it, so that we can correct you on anything you are wrong about. And to show you the pros and cons about having sex." Kakashi said, not even embarassed. Iruka looked at Kakashi, half thankful, half suspisous about his motives.

_What are you up to, Kakashi? _Iruka thought, still watching.

"Well," Naruto began, still red in the face. After all, they were like his father, Uncle, and Granfather," Umm...I know that when two people love each other, they take their relationship to the next level. And...you also can make babies that way." he said sheepishly, still red,

"Well, you have the grasp of it." Kakashi said, "However, do you know how to have sex?"

At this point Naruto just sat in silence, not saying anything. He wondered what Hinata was going through.

Hokage's Office

Hinata was so close to fainting as she looked at the pictures and animations about sex that Tsunade had prepared. She was shocked to hear words like "Penis" thrown around so much. She'd only heard the strange kid Sai use that word so much. She had been throughly breifed on what happened, how it happened, and how to to do it. She suddenly felt her nose bleed a little as a rather erotic image came up. She'd been trying to picture her and Naruto doing some of the things she'd seen. And she was doing a hell of a job of it.

Tsunade of course, meerly smiled as Shizune and Kurinai finihed up. She hadn't realized how perverted both Shizune and Kurinai truly were.

"...and then, after he reaches his climax, he will ejaculate inside the vagiana. If your unlucky, or were planning on it, you'll become pregnant. Any questions?" Kurinai asked.

Hinata just sat still, trying hard not to picture how it felt to have that happen to her. All she did was make her self fell aroused.

"Thank you two. After we're done here, I need to ask how you two became perverts." She said smiling as they both blushed. Tsunade turned to Hinata, "As you can see, sexual intercourse is a very intamite act with both partners agreeing to give themselves to each other in passion and love. You should only do this with the man you love more than life it's self. The man you plan on marrying." Tsunade finished, sure she'd got her point acrossed. She didn't care if Naruto and her had sex. She knew that he'd never leave her. She just hoped that Hinata had understood what it meant if they did have sex.

"Y-y-yes-s-s Lady H-h-oka-a-ge." She stuttered, still somewhat aroused.

"Good. You may leave now. I'm not sur if Naruto and the others are done talking yet, so, if you want you can wait at home or go aheaf and go over to his house. Just remember what we discussed."

"Hai." Hinata said as she left.

Walking to Naruto's, she wondered why everyone that they were going to have sex so soon after they started dating.

Naruto's apartment

Naruto was in hell. The talk had gone from bad to worse as Kakashi continued reading out loud from his book while Jiriya had Iruka pinned with his hand covering the Chunin's mouth. Iruka's eyes were bulging as Jiriya grinned at Naruto. All Naruto could do was sit in shock, feeling himself hardening.

"'...and she placed his length in her, moving her hips to match his movements as he feeled her from the inside. She moaned in pleasure as he sped up.'" Kakashi stopped reading at the sound of a loud yelp as Jiriya jumped into the air.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?! STOP AT ONCE!" Iruka shouted. He had bit Jiriya. "Naruto, sex is not something to be taken lightly. It is to be shared by two people who love each other very deeply. Yes, it can be pleasurable. And yes it can be fun. But, it is something special. Only have it with the woman you are going to marry." Iruka patted Naruto on the shoulder as the younger man thanked Iruka for the explanation.

After a few minutes, the three men left Naruto to think about eveything they had said. Iruka headed for the Hokage's tower, planing on having a word with her about Jiriya and Kkashi's approach.


	13. Chapter 13 The Next Step

Chapter 13 The Next Step

Naruto was still in deep thought about what he had just heard from his three mentors and wondered why the hell that had to happen to him. A sudden knock on his door brought him out of his memories as he walked over and opened the door. He was somewhat shocked that Hinata was standing in his doorway, dreanched from the thunderstyorm that had started a few minutes ago.

"Hina-chan! Get in here. Here, sit here why I get you a towel." He said as he pointed at his couch. After she sat down, he went to his bathroom and returned with a fluffy white towel.

"Thank you, Naru-kun." She said using the towel to dry her hair.

"Hang on, I'll go get a heater." He left the room and started digging in his closet for the portable heater he had for emergancies. He came back into the front room and plugged it in. He could feel the heat coming from the heater in waves. _Perfect _he thought. He glanced over at the clock, and jumped in shock. It was 12:30. Hinata was due home in a half hour. He cursed at himself.

"Hinata. Do you feel like walking home in this?" He asked, pointing out the window as a loud thunder clap caused Hinata to jump into his arms in fear. He chuckled as he stroked her hair.

"I didn't know you were afraid of thunderstorms." He said softly, calming the young heiress down.

She looked at him with a small smile.

"I've always been afraid of them since I was little. Naru-kun?"

"hmm?"

"Can I stay here tonight?" She asked sweetly.

"Would your father allow it?" he asked, grinning slyly.

"He knows that I am terrified of thunderstorms. He'd probably let me stay tonight. As long as we arn't in the same bed." She giggled as she remembered some of her 'talk' coming back to her.

"Alright. I'll send a clone with the message. You should write it and we'll both sign it." He said as he broke away from her. He grabbed some paper and a pen and handed it to Hinata. She sat down at the kitchen table as Naruto made some tea and began to write. It only took a few moments to write the small note. Bith of them signed it and Naruto conjoured a clone and sent him to deliver the message.

Hyuuga Compound

Hiashi was sitting up, waiting for Hinata to return when he heard the storm start. He knew that they always terrified her and he didn't want her to walk home in the storm. Just as he was about to go to bed, knowing that Hinata was safe were ever she was because she was probably with Naruto, a knock on his door caused him to stop in his foot steps. Curious he walked over to open the door, only to see Naruto standing there. No, scratch that, he saw a shadow clone soaked holding a folded up peice of paper.

"Hiashi-sama. The original sent me with this letter. Both Hinata and him have arrived at the apartment and are safe. Here." The clone handed him the note. Hiashi opened it up and began to read:

_Dear Father,_

_I know you wanted me home by one, but I don't want to walk in the storm. With your permission, I would like to stay the night here with Naruto. We will be sleeping in different beds, so you don't need to worry. We both plan on following your third rule._

_With love,_

_Hinata & Naruto_

Hiashi smiled as he saw that both had signed the note. Hiashi looked up to the clone as he smiled.

"Let them know that as long as the rules are followed, I do not see a problem. Hinata must check in at least once tomarrow, though. And tell him, I said thank you for taking care of my daughter." Hiashi said as he turned and closed the door.

Naruto's Apartment

Naruto smiled as the knowladge his clone had gained came bad to him.

"Your father's cool with you crashing at my place tonight. But he wants you to check in tomarrow at least once." He relayed the message to her as she sat on the couch, still wet. Naruto frowned as he noticed a shiver run through her body.

"Hinata, why don't you put your jacket by the heater. If you keep that on, you'll just get sick." He said concerned.

While Hinata did agree with him, she didn't want to. So she sat there with her jacket on still shivering.

"Hinata please. I promise I wont laugh or anything. I just don't want to see you get sick. Please." He said as her took her hand in his, kissing her lightly on the forehead.

Hinata nodded and decided to take his advice. He leaned back on the couch and watched as she walked over to the heater, when a sudden voice sounded through his head.

**She has a nice ass, kit.**

_Hey you pervert! That's my girlfriend your talking about!_

**I know. Hey, what was with that disturbing conversation about with those three guys?**

_They thought that I'd do something stupid like have sex with Hinata before either of us were ready. They thought we'd expiriment or something like that._

**Hmm...Well, judgeing by your dreams I'd say that...Whoa! Kit, you gotta see this.**

Naruto returned to the apartment in time to see Hinata take her jacket off, exposing her rather curvy body as she hung it neatly before the heater. She turned to Naruto and blushed as she saw that he was staring.

"Naru-kun. If you don't close your mouth, you'll make me nervous." She said, faking shyness. In truth, she loved how he looked at her witth longing. She knew she was attractive. She always wore a jacket so that people couldn't tell how much she'd grown. Naruto now saw. She was wearing a blask tack top with a mesh shirt. He couldn't help but notice that she had a really shaply body. Her waist was smaller than it looked and she'd become a well developed woman. Her hips looked smaller too. He then felt a pressure in his pants as he drunk in her sight. Hinata spotted his 'friend' and giggled.

"I didn't know you wanted to go camping Naruto." She said playfully, taking him by surprise.

"Wha-? Oh shit! Pervert!" He jumped up and turned away, silenty cursing himself. He understood her remark now. It looked like he'd pitched a tent over his groin. "Sorry about that Hinata." He said embarassed.

"It's okay." she said giggling. She let out a yawn as she finished giggling. Naruto noticed the yawn, even though she had tried to hide it.

"Bed." He said and ushured her into his bedroom. He had laid out a sleeping bag on the floor to the right of the bed.

"Your taking the bed." He said as she looked at him with a smile. "I'll take the floor, miss pervert." He said grinnig.

"Why would you say something like that? Your the pervert for staring at me." She said, faking the hurt in her voice. His face went from grinnig to apologetic faster than she had ever fainted.

"Wha-? No. I...I'm sorry. I didn't think..." he said until she pulled him down with her as she fell onto the bed.

"It's okay. Your my pervert." She said as she smiled at him.

"And your mine." He said happily.

"Naruto, lay with me. I trust that you wont do anything while I'm asleep." She yawned and curled up next to him, head on his shoulder, her eyes closed.

"I wont." He said as he fell asleep with her in his arms.


	14. Chapter 14 Druken Brawl

Chapter 14 Drunken Brawl

The next day, Naruto dropped Hinata off on his way to meet the guys. He arrived to the Ramen shop to see a drunk Kiba yelling and brandishading his fists at Neji, who looked unafraid.

"Kiba. You have been told repeatedly. Hinata does not care for you that way. You need to get over her and move on. You ruining your life. Besides, she is with Naruto now." Neji told him coldly, catching sight of Naruto coming down the street.

"My life was fine untill that bastard returned. Why does she even like that blonde retard? He's just some fuck up who'll never amount to anything. I have a future!" He said, his words slurring.

"For one, I don't get drunk and threaten my friends." Naturo said calmly, his voice devoid of anger.

"Look who it is! Hey dip shit. Gonna take something else from me?" Kiba yelled, swaying as he turned to face Naruto. Naruto could see the sake bottle in his hands and knew this wouldn't end well.

"Kiba, I don't know what happened, but I didn't steal anything from you. Listen to Neji. Hinata doesn't love you. You were only a friend. She and I are together. Please, go home and take a nice cold shower to clear your head. Then get some rest. Your scaring Akimaru." Indeed the large white dog had his tail between his legs, watching as his master became angry.

"Don't tell me what to do you orphaned peice of shit! I'm a better choice for Hinata! But, if she can't see that, that whore is no longer my concern!" He said spitting at Naruo. Naurto snapped. It wasn't because Kiba had spit at him. It was because he'd called Hinata a whore. Neji had also moved, but Naruto was behind Kiba faster than he had ever moved, Kunai drawn. Neji, Shikmaru, Choji, Sasuke, Tenten, Ino, Temari, Sakura, Kunkoro, and Gaara all stood rooted to the spot by the look in Naruto's eyes. Pure murderous intent.

"Where'd he go?" Kiba slurred drunkenly.

"Behind you." Naruto said softly.

Kiba turned around as a fist made contact with his face, lifting him up off the ground, throwing him some ten feet. Kiba landed with a thud. After a few seconds, the drunk stood up and angryly charged Naruto.

"Kiba! No! Leave Naruto alone!" Tenten shouted as Kiba attempted to rip Naruto's throat out. The fight had only just begun.

Hinata was humming happily as she walked down the street. She had spent a whole night in Naruto's arms! After she had gotten home, Hiashi had asked if anything happened. She answered truthfully. After that, she'd taken a shower and changed into fresh clothes. After being infromed that Neji was headed to the Ramen stand, she thanked Hiashi and gave him a hug. She as she continued down the street, she heard shouting. Then she heard something that caused her to freeze.

"Kiba! No! Leave Naruto alone!"

_That was Tenten's voice! And Kiba is attacking Naruto? Oh no! Please let both of them be okay!_

Hinata sprinted down the street and rounded the corner to see Kiba slash at Naruto with a kunai knife. Naruto dodged and grabbed the other boys wrist, turning as he threw Kiba down tha street, where he landed. Kiba stood up and charged Naruto again. Hinata ran to try to get between them when a wall of sand stopped her.

"Don't. Kiba is in a drunken rage. If you try to stop it, you could end up killed." A voice sounded behind her. She turned and saw Gaara standing behind her along with her other friends.

"What happened?" She asked, tears pouring down her cheeks as she turned back to the fight. Still being restrained by Neji and Sasuke. She wanted this to stop.

"Kiba assualted me and demanded that I take him to you. I tried to reason with him, but my attempts failed. He had been drinking." Neji said, wincing sligtly as Naruto delivered a kick to the side of Kiba's head. Neji could tell that Naruto was holding back.

"Yeah. And then Naruto showed up and Kiba shouted at him. And then he said something that caused Naruto to snap." Sasuke said, fear in his eyes as he watched his best friend take a shot to the stomach. Naruto quickly recovered, catching kiba in his ribs with a short jab.

"What did he say?" Hinata asked, tears flowing down her face.

"Kiba called you a whore because you chose Naruto over him." Choji said, eyes also brimming with tears.

Hinata was shocked at what Kiba had done. And Naruto had snapped when he had heard it. He was defending her honor. But, she didn't want either to get hurt.

"Naruto didn't even attack when Kiba yelled at him. He called him an orphaned peice of shit. I could tell that Naruto was hurt by the comment, but didn't attack until Kiba insulted you." Sakura said, kneelinhg besides Tenten. Hinata saw that the weapons master had a gach across her face.

"What happened to Tenten?"

"She tried to do what you almost did. But, Naruto shoved her away befor the kumai did any real damage." Temari informed her.

"Yeah. That kid risked death to save his friend. He sure is a caring guy." Kunkoro said as the two Shinobi continued their fight. Suddenly, there was a flash of blood as Kiba managed to plunge his kunai into Naruto's side. the blonde let out a scream of pain and dropped to the ground, clutching his side.

Kiba came to a stop and grinned in his druken stupor.

"You life ends now, dumb shit. You should have never came back and interfered with my love." Kiba grinned evily, "Come Akimaru, rip his throat out."

The white dog didn't move. Kiba looked at the dog, eyes slightly crossed as the dag gave a deep bark.

"What'd ya mean 'no'? He's the sorce of our problems you mangy mutt!" Kiba said.

Akimaru than did the last thing anyone expected...he growled at Kiba.

"Fine! I'll just kill him myself!"

Naruto was still trying to regain his footing when Kiba charged him, wild eyed with kunai raised.

Hinata couldn't take anymore. She did the only thing she could.

"Rotation!" Hinata threw the two holding her away. She'd barely stopped the spin when she sprinted to Naruto, standing between Kiba and her boyfriend.

"Hinata! No! Get away from there!" Eveyone shouted. But she didn't move.

"Hinata! Get away! I can handle it!" Naruto paniced.

"No. You need me. And I need you. So just let me handle this." She didn't look at hi, but she could sense Naruto agreed.

Kiba snarled at the sight of her.

"I don't know what I ever saw in you! You disgust me defending him. You both die!"

Kiba lunged forward, attempting to stab Hinata, only to be thrown back and knocked unconsious by the impact into the near by building. Hinata was breathing heavy as Naruto stood up. He pulled her close and kissed her forhead. She began to sob on his shoulder. After a few minutes, Kurinai, Kakashi, and Shizune arrived. They took Kiba to the hospital along with Tenten.

The sand siblings had left for the Hokage's tower, leaving the leaf shinobi alone. Naruto sat in silence, untill and idea struck him.

"I got an idea for a song we can sing on sunday. Lets go practice." Together, they headed for the north ware house and began praticing the song that Naruto had come up with.


	15. Chapter 15 Morale boosting

Chapter 15 Morale Boasting

Naruto and the guys stood in the park as they watched the last of the preperations for the concert. They were all nervous. Even though they could play, they never planned on anyone finding out. But, being the men they were, they'd never let it show, period. Naruto looked over at his friends, each of them wearing a black T shirt, black pants, and black shoes. He noticed that they were talking quietly amongst themselves. Naruto turned back, looking for a certain someone as the crowd of Leaf Village inhabitants continued to fill the area. Naruto wished Hinata had seen him off before she had wen thome to change. Naruto smiled as he thought back to how quickly their relationship had changed after Hiashi and the rest of the Hyuuga had heard that he had defended her honor at great risk to himself. It was decided that Hinata would be able to live with Naruto when she wanted. She'd been staying with him for three days, and he still hadn't gotten used to it.

_Well, I will eventually_, He thought happily.

The Fifth Hokage stepped on the stage as the time for the concert began. She took a deep breath as the sun started to sink below the horizan.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," she began as everyone became quiet, "Last Sunday, I ordered five young shinobi to have a concert to help show the world that the Leaf Village is still strong. In the Death and dispiar that followed the death of the Third, these five young men discovered a talent and placed their emotions in it. It is my honor to introdue to you Shikamaru, Choji, Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto!"

The Fifth stepped off the stage as they filed into postion, instruments at the ready. Naruto stepped up to the mic and began to speak, the crowd went silent.

"We want to thank you guys for coming out. Of course, we didn't know we were being spied on two years ago. We had never really planned to play for a crowd, but the Village needs a morale boast. So, to get to the point, we will play six songs tonight, each written by a member. We hope you enjoy."

The concert had been going well. They were already finishing Naruto's song as the crowd cheered and dance to the music. Finally, they decided to unveil their newest song, the one Naruto had wrote after his fight with Kiba.Choji began, strumming his bass along with Shikamaru.

_"From underneath the trees, we watch the sky_

_Confusing stars for satellites_

_I never dreamed that you'd be mine_

_But here we are, we're here tonight_

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive_

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive"_

The villagers and the shinobi listend, moving to the music. The slow tune picked up it's tempo.

_"If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_And I'm singing_

_Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive_

_Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive"_

The tempo slowed a little as they continued to play, multiple emotions playing across their faces. All except Naruto who began looking through the crowd for the one he loved.

_"And in the air the fireflies_

_Our only light in paradise_

_We'll show the world they were wrong_

_And teach them all to sing along_

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive_

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive_

_(I'm alive)"_

Naruto jumped off the stage and began walking toward the dark haired girl dressed in a lavendar kimono that showed of her curves a little more than she was used to. She smiled as she watched him approach.

_"If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_Then we'd see the day when nobody died"_

Everyone watched as he shifted the guitar behind him. He looked at Hiashi, who nodded, smiling. Taking Hinata's hand he walked back to the stage with her, still sining. Picking her up bridal style, he lept up onto the stage, setting her on her feet.

_"If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_Then we'd see the day when nobody died"_

Naruto took Hinata's hands in his, placeing them on his chest as her rested his forehead on her's. He didn't care that the whole village could see them. She smiled at him as he continued to sing. The songs tempo dropped as Sasuke was left playing slowly. Naruto continued to sing.

_"And as we lie beneath the stars_

_We realize how small we are_

_If they could love like you and me_

_Imagine what the world could be_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_When nobody died..."_

Naruto wrapped hi arms around Hinata's waist and pulled her closer. He pressed his lips against her;s in a passionte kiss as he lifted her up off her feet. The crowd began to applaud as the couple held the embrace through the rest of the song.

_"If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_We'd see the day, we'd see the day_

_When nobody died_

_We'd see the day, we'd see the day_

_When nobody died_

_We'd see the day when nobody died"_

The crowd went wild as they ended the song. All five bowed, and they wlked off stage, plus Hinata. She placed her arm around Naruto's waist as they walked home together.


	16. Chapter 16 Two Truths

Thank you guys for your positive reviews. No flames. that surprised me. Anyway, This chapter was fun to write. I had to find a way to tie Akatsuki into it along with the super pissed Kiba. I think it turned out nicly. R&R!

* * *

Chapter 16 Two Truths 

Naruto and Hinata were walking to Naruto's apartment for the night. Hinata was resting her head on his shoulder as he placed a hand on her side. Nither noticed that they were being followed. The pair blissfully continued down the road untill a kunai soared at Hinata. Naruto sensed it and pushed Hinata out of the way, drawing and deflecting the Kunai with his own. Spinnig around, he saw something that caused his heart to drop. Kiba stood before him, chunin vest over a black short sleved shirt. He had tied his fore head protector arond his head. Behind him stood a man with an orange mask with one hole in it over the right eye. He had short spiky black hair and a long black coat with red clounds painted on it. He was Akatsuki!

"Kiba! What the hell are you doing? That guy is the enemy!" Naruto shouted.

The oranged masked man placed his hands on his hips, clearly upset by what Naruto had said.

"Tobi is a good boy. I'm not a bad person or an enemy. You are, demon!" Tobi ponited a finger at Naruto who didn't know if the guy was messing with him, or mentally unstable.

"Yeah. I ran into this guy after I left the hospital. He told me all about you. How _you_are the demon fox that attacked and killed many leaf shinobi fifteen years ago!" Kiba said, drawing another kunai.

"What's he talking about, Naruto?" Hinata asked, fear in her eyes. He cursed the bad timing. He had planned on telling Hinata when they got home.

"You don't get it? He is the Nine Tailed fox that attacked our village all those years ago!" Kiba grinned evily. _Now she'll see. She won't want to be with him know that she knows. Then she'll come runnig into my arms, begging me to kill him!._

"Kiba! I don't know what you've been told, by I am not the demon fox! _You_ don't even know!" Naruto shouted. He hoped Hinata wouldn't freak out about what he had to say next.

"Oh yeah? Enlighten us."

"Fifteen years ago, Naruto's father sealed the fox's 'good' chakra into his newborn son." Turning around, Naruto saw Tsunade, Jiriya, and Kakashi standing behind him. kakashi continued, "At the same time he sealed the 'evil' chakra away for all eternity. At the cost of his life."

"Impossible. The fourth Hokage did that!" Kiba spat. Tobi meanwhile started gazing at Kakashi. The Junin noticed his gaze and returned it, sharingan shining.

"Kakashi?" Tobi whispered. Kakashi didn't answer. He continued to lare at Tobi.

"That is correct. Naruto's Father is none other than the fourth Hokage." Kakashi finished, drawing a kunai.

Hinata looked at Naruto, tears running down her face. He felt sad when he saw her tense up, preparing to run. He didn't expect her to throw herself into his arms. She started sobbing in his jacket.

"Oh, Naruto! Now I know why the villagers treated you so bad! Why would they do that? Don't they know who your father is?"

"No. They don't. Naruto didn't know untill now. We had been waiting for him to get home so we could tell him." Jiriya said.

"It's the pervert!" Hinata yelled, recognizing him from the park. Jiriya decided to ignore her comment. After all, they had an Akatsuki to worry about.

"Kiba Inuzuka. If you stop this attack, you will not be charged with treason. You will be punished, but you will live." The Fifth Hokage ordered.

"No! I'll killl that demon and prove myself worthy of Hinata!" He snarled, baring his teeth.

Tobi, however, placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Perhaps we should wait for now. I doubt we can stand against two sanin and my old friend Kakashi Hatake." He said, not realizing what he had just said.

"Friend? Do we know each other?" Kakashi asked, still glaring.

"Of course! It was I who gave you your saharingan eye after your original was sliced." Tobi said brightly, making a few hand signs. Shock spread across Kakashi's features as he realized who it was.

"O-o-obito? You can't...I mean, your dead! I saw it! Rin saw it! Even Sensai saw it!"

Tobi chuckled as he and Kiba teleported, his last words ringing through the deserted streets.

"I was. Untill Madora Uchiha found me. Now, we are one."

The voice faded as Hinata began to cry even harder into Naruto's shirt. He guestured for the others to head to his apartment. Picking up a distraught Hinata, Naruo cared her bridal style, the words of Kakashi echoing in his head.

_Naruto's father is none other than the Fourth Hokage._

* * *

Tobi: Tobi's a good boy! I'm perfect! Right, Writter-sempai?_  
_

Me: No. your mentally retarded. Now go bug Kakashi.

Tobi: Okay!

Me: BTW, the next chapter will contain my first lemon. Please be kind.


	17. Chapter 17 Into the night

This chapter contains my first attempt at a lemon. Please remember this when you review it.

Oh, and thanks for the reviews. I'll keep this story alive as long as possible.

* * *

Chapter 17 Into the night 

Two months had passed since Kiba left the village, joining the Akatsuki. Tsunade, fearing for both Naruto and Hinata's safty, placed them at the academy as Instructors. Hinata and Naruto were both angry, wanting to go after him. But, according to Tsunade, the Inuzuka clan took this matter seriously. They told the Hokag that they would bring back their wayward member back, weather to kill him or disown him. They took treachery as the ultimate form of dishonor. So she was forced to let them track him on their own.

Today, they were teaching their students about chakra control. They had just gone over the basics when a hand shot into the air.

"Yes, Otana?" Hinata asked.

The young girl smiled as she stood up. Naruto noticed that she was staring at him.

"Yes?" He said, smiling slightly.

"Naruo-sensai, I know that we have to learn this to become great shinobi like you and Hinata-sensai, but could you play us a song?" she asked, brown eyes shinning.

Naruto chuckled as he looked over to Hinata. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Okay. But just this once." He said, sommoning a clone sending it to his apartment for his guitar. the clone returned a few minutes later. Handing the instrument to the original, the clone vanished in a puff of smoke, causeing several of the children to applaud in admiration. Naruto sat on his desk and began tunning the instrument when Iruka entered the room, smiling. He saw Naruo and gave him a nod.

"I see you got the hokage's message." He said.

"What message?" Naruto asked.

"Oh. Well, she wanted you to preform for the younger kids. She's beeen swamped by requests from the children." He said smiling. He walked over and spoke softly.

"You know how she hates papaer work."

Naruto chuckled and told Iruka to bring the younger students in. Together, the sixty plus kids filled the room, sitting on the floor and behind desks.

Before he started, however, a small hand shot into the air. It belonged to a young boy with spiky brown hair.

"Yes?" he said kindly.

"Sensai, do you and Hinata-sensai like each other?" The curious young boy asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Because we all saw you guys kiss at the concert a couple months ago."

Naruto smiled as he looked at Hinata. True, everyone in the village knew that they were serious about each other. What surprised him were how many people wished them well. Naruto smiled as he continued.

"I like Hinata-sensai alot. If she wasn't with me, I'd probably be lost." He said, watching as she blushed at his statement. Iruka couldn't believe how smooth Naruto could be with his compliments. He smiled as he watched Naruto start to play.

Naruto and Hinata walked to their new apartment after they'd finished at the academy. They arrived a few minutes later to the lavish apartment on the North side of the village. Naruto held the door open as the both entered the house.

"I'm going to take a shower, Naruto-kun." She told him.

He noded his understanding as she left with a towel in hand.

Naruto sat down on the couch as Hinata went to take her shower. After a few seconds, he heard the water running. He got himself comfortable on the couch, never knowing how wild his night was about to get.

Hinata stood in the bathroom, making sure her robe covered her body. She smiled as she realized what she was getting ready to do.

_Tonight is the night we go to the next step._ She tought as she stepped out of the bathroom and walked to the front room, pausing at the door way. She smiled as she watched him spin a kunai on his finger.

"Naru-kun?"

Naruto turned around and felt his eyes go wide. There, in the door way, stood Hinata wearing tightly wrapped lavander bath robe. He felt himself blush as she used a single finger to call him to her. His mind was blank as he followed her into the bedroom. Hinata was smiling as she blushed at Naruto.

"I need your help, Naru-kun. Thie robe is tight and itchy. Will you take it off me, please?" She asked shyly/playfully. Naruto could only nod as he stepped over and untied the rope on the robe. As soon as he did that, Hinata let it slide and hint the ground, exposing her almost naked body. Naruto almosted passed out. Hinata was standing before him, wearing only a light blue bra and a pair of matching blue panties.

Hinata smiled at him as she moved closer, wrapping her arms around him.

"I need you, Naruto-kun." She said. She nibbled on his ear. That was all it took. Naruto brought Hinata's mouth to his. He pressed a deep kiss and began to remove his own clothing with the help of Hinata. He kissed her down the neck as she moaned in pleasure from the feeling. He stripped down to his boxers, almost falling, as he continued to kiss Hinata. Wrapping jis arms around her waist, Naruto lifted her up slightly, still kisisng her deeply, and walked to the bed. Together they fell. Naruto broke away as he smiled at Hinata. She laid on the bed and smiled back, with Naruto above her.

"You sure about this Hinata?" He asked. She gave him a small smile as she nodded. He felt his heart swell as he leaned down and kissed her again. He traveled down her neck and stopped above the swell of her breasts.

Hinata moaned in pleasure as her blushed intensified. He smiled as he reached down and pulled her under wear off. He smiled as he looked over her beautiful naked body laying before him.

"N-n-naruto? Aren't you going to remove your boxers?" She asked, still aroused by his earlier actions. Without hesitating, he removed his boxers and she got her first sight of his swollen memeber. He positioin himself over her entrance and looked into her eyes. He saw love and nothing else. Slowly, he eased his length in as she shuddered at this new sensation.He stopped as he came to a barrier. Hinata was breathing heavy as she leaned up, and kissed him lightly. he asked her the obvious question.

"Will it hurt you if I push through?" He asked softly, eyes locked onto her's. From what he heard, the first time for a woman was painful.

"Only for a little while. Please, Naruto, make me yours." she whispered.

Naruto pulled back alittle before thrusting himself into her. She gave a cry of pain as he broke the barrier, claiming her first time as his. Naruto felt her nail dig into his exposed back as she sobbed. Naruto didn't move, leaving his extended flesh in her as she slowly stoped her sobs.

He leaned down and kissed her softly as he tried to slow down his breathing. They stayed like that for several seconds as the pain fadded away. He felt her muscles tense and relax around his member, causing him to let out a low moan. She looked up at him, and nodded for him to continue. He began to slowly thrust himself into her, speeding up slightly. Hinata threw her head back into the bed and began moaning and gasping as the pain quickly vanished, only to be replaced by undescribable pleasue.

She began to move her hips, trying to match his thrusts. After a few seconds, they had their rytheme. She moved her hips towards him as he thrusted into her, getting deeper and more enjoyable thrusts. Naruto leaned over her using his hands to keep his torso up, moaning, as she grabbed the bed sheets and curled her hands into balls, still moaning and shuddering.

She was near her climax, He was also. As he started to pull out, Hinata clenched her muscles around him, not letting him out. Suddenly, her back arched as she scramed his name, coming, The sudden action caused him to also come, moaning as he fell to the bed. He pulled out of her and rolled onto his side laying next to her, both of them breathing heavy.

"I love you, Hinata." he said, stroking her cheek, smiling at her.

"I love you too, Naruto." She said. She yawned as Naruto pulled the sheets over them. he pulled her close and kissed her before she closed her eyes as she fell asleep.

_I'll never leave you hinata, you can count on that._ He though before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Naruto: Yeah! I got some! And from a beautiful woman too!

Hinata: Oh, Naruto-Kun.

Me: If you guys are gonna do it again, don't let me stop you. I could use the material.


	18. Chapter 18 Towards the Future

Thanks again for your positive reviews. I am happy that you guys enjoy the story. And we're not even halfway done yet! Some quick thoughts on this chapter. It was tricky to write, but fun. I even teared up while writting it. So, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 18 Towards the future 

Naruto woke early the next morning, somewhat dazed. After a few seconds, the memories of last night came flodding back. He smiled as he looked over to see Hinata still asleep, snugglng close to him. He layed there, watching her as she slept. He watched the rise and fall of her chest as she slowly took breathe. He watched as the morning sun caused her dark hair to shine, He loved her. Every thing about her. From her blush to the way her skin gave off a soft glow. Smiling, he gentle kissed her forhead and moved out of bed, aware that he was still naked.

Reaching down, he grabbed a clean pair of boxers out of his laundry basket and put them on. A slight moan caused him to look over at the bed. Hinata had woken up. She laid in bed, remembering the events from the previous night. She smiled as she looked beside her. The smile dissappeared when she saw that Naruto wasn't there. She sat up quickly, keeping the sheet over her chest with one hand.

"Naruto?" She said, somewhat afraid that he'd left.

"I'm right here." He said as he walked over and sat next to her on the bed. She placed her head on his shoulder as he wrapped and arm around her.

"I thought you'd left." She said quietly.

Naruto used his finger to lift her chin until they made eye contact.

"I'll never leave you. That's a promise. And I never go back on my word." He grinned at her as she smiled. She gentle brushed her lips against his. he was just about to return the favor when his bedroom door flew open. In the doorway stood Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi. All three stopped as they took in the sight. It was an akward silence as everyone went red, even Kakashi.

"Oh. Well, now we know why you didn't show up to the Hokage's meeting." Kakashi said as he dragged a wide eyed Sakura from the room. Sasuke flashed Naruto a thumbs up and closed the door as he left.

"I guess we better get dressed." He said as she giggled.

After a few minutes, Hinata and Naruto emerged from the bedroom to find Sasuke sitting on the couch, grinning at a bulging eyed Sakura. Kakashi decided to lean against the door frame, hands in his pocket. When the pair entered the room, fully dressed, all hell broke loose as Sakura jumped up and began asking random things. Most of it didn't make sense, so Sasuke caused her to shut up by giving her a deep passionate kiss that caused the young women to completely relax. She sat back down, pink faced and mummbled sorry.

"Well, I hope we didn't disturb anything. But, the Hokage wants to see all of us, including you Hinata." kakashi said, smiling at the pair. He'd be sure he told Jiriya. After all, it's not everyday your favorite student losses his virginity.

The four shinobi stood in the Hokages office as she decided best how to start the conversation. With her, she had Jiriya and Iruka. they would need to hear this as well.

"I'm sure that Naruto hasn't yet told you two anything about his parents, correct?" She asked Sasuke and Sakura. Both shook their heads, letting her know that they didn't know anything.

"Good. I think it's time you all knew. Naruto's parents were a konouichi from the land of whirlpool Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, better known as the Fourth Hokage." She let the information sink in. Of course, Naruto and Hinata both knew already. They'd been told the night of Kiba's treachary.

**FLASH BACK**

Tsunade follwed the four ninja as they entered Naruto's apartment. she'd never been in it, but knew it was small. And it was. She watched as Naruto took a sobing Hinata to the couch and kissed her, calming her down enough for her to apologize.

"Hey, hey, hey, dont apologize. You did nothing wrong. You watched a teammate and a friend betray the village. I'd be crying to." She heard him whisper as he placed a comforting arm around Hinata. He held her for the better part of five minutes as Kakashi, Jiriya and Tsunade sat in what passed for a front room with them. Naruto managed to get Hinata to calm down quickly. Together, they looked towards the Hokage, waiting to see what she had to say. So she started.

"I know both of you want to hear that I'll send as many nin under my command as I can after Kiba. But I can't. Not untill I talk with his parents." She said as she watched the shock and pain cross their faces.

"Why? Why would you wait?" Naruto asked, his voice a deadly whisper as Hinata tried to calm him down.

"Because he's with the Akatsuki. He's untochable. We just have to wait." Jiriya said.

Naruto wasn't convenced but Hinata stopped him from arguing by laying her head on his right shoulder. The action caused him to calm down completely,

"What we're here to discuss, is your heritage, Naruto." Kakashi said.

"That's right. As you heard earlier, you are the son of the Fourth Hokage. Minato Namikaze. He was a great man as you know. He was trained by Jiriya and in turned trained Kakashi."

Naruto listened intently as she continued.

"Your father was born here in the Leaf Village, just as you were. While you have many of your fathers looks and abilities, such as the Rasnegan, you get your eyes and personality from your mother, a former konouich from the Land of Wirlpool, Kushina Uzumaki ."

"I'll say. She was brash, headstrong, and tried to never break her word. Though she did break my nose once. She had a nasty right hook." Jiriya said, smiling. Tsunade noticed that Hinata giggled at the statment. She reminded herself to ask Jiriya why Hinata had called him a pervert, even though she was spot on. Naruto even smiled as he pictured a woman popping Jiriya in the face.

"If I remember correctly, that was because you'd tried to spy on her when she was at the hot springs." Kakashi said, smiling behind his mask.

"Humph."

Naruto looked at Tsunade, a small smile on his face.

"What did she look like?" He asked.

"She was a beautiful young woman, barely in her twenties, like your father. She had firey red hair and a personallity to match. She was naturaly suited for ninjutsu, just like you. And she was kind. She never liked to see people near her hurt if she could help it. You act the same way she did. She was even somewhat of a tomboy." Tsunade said smiling.

"Yeah. I'd say I have her personallity. I do have one other question. Why? Why tell me this now? Why not sooner?" Naruto asked a little hurt.

"Because your father made us swear that we wouldn't tell you untill you were fifteen and had a good head on your shoulders. Well, since Hinata can keep you thinking straight, you fufilled both requirments." Kakashi said, giving Hinata a warm smile. She blushed slightly.

"Arigato, Kakashi-sensai."

"Is that all you came here for?" Naruto asked.

"No. We came here to also give you the last thing that your parents got for you. Minato purchased it for you and had planned to give it to you on your fifteenth birthday. But since he couldn't, I have to." Tsunade stood up and laid a small key on the table along with two scrolls. Naruto leaned forward and picked up one of the scrolls openning it, he saw handwritting that looked familar. He and Hinata began to read.

_Naruto, my son,_

_If you are reading this, than both your mother and I are no longer alive. While it saddens me to think that I will miss your fifteenth birthday, it also brings me joy to know that I can still leave you a message, and you will be alive to see it._

_When I found out that I was to be a father, I was estatic. But I couldn't tell anyone. I did not want you targeted by my enemies. The only ones I could trust were my sensai, Jiriya, my student Kakashi Hatake, and the Third. That is why the Hokage presenting you this scroll was instructed to wait untill you became a man. I am sorry for the pain you must have felt at not knowing who your parents are._

_I know your probably wondering why you were given a key. the answer is simple. Two days ago, I purchased an apartment near the Hokage Tower for you. It is a modest apartment. I hope that by now, you have someone special in your life to share it with. If you do, never let her go. Always treasure her and love her. Always, always be with her no matter the cost. I love you son, and I hope you can forgive a loving father for wanting his son to grow up safe and happy. _

_Your loving father,_

_Minato Namikaze Fourth Hokage, Village Hidden in the Leaves_

Naruto brushed away the tear that had started to fall as he finished the letter.

"I forgive you, Dad." He whispered. Tusnade felt chocked by the sight as Jiriya let a single tear fall. Kakashi lowered his head as he closed his eye. Hinata had tears rolling down her face, as she had read the letter with him.

"Naruto, oh, Naruto." She said, kissing him softly on his cheek. He looked at her and wipped the tears from her face, smiling at her. _No need to tell me that Dad. I never plan on letting her go_.

"Thank you." He said as he rolled the scroll back up setting it back on the table. He picked up the second one and unrolled it, again noticing the similar had writting. He began to read again.

_Naruto, _

_If your getting this, than something terrible happned to your father and me. I wish I could see you now. You must look like your father, but I'll bet that you act just like I did when I was younger. I wish that I could have been there to see you grow. To teach you, to love you, to help you when you were hurt. I know that you have become a handsome young man by now and have girls fawning over you. Your probably strong and protective of the ones you love too._

_As much as it hurts to write this, knowing the circumstanes regauring why this letter was deliverd, I do feel better knowing that you are alive and well. As a mother, my biggest fear is that you would end up dead without truly experiancing life. I wish I could be there with you now, celebrating your birthday with you. But, I know that I probably can't. At least not in the physical sense._

_Now, I know that your father has left you an apartment, even if you haven't read his letter yet. I snuck a peek at it while he was asleep. I just want to say that, I love you, son. As I write this, you still haven't been born. I'm only six months. I wish you well, and hope that any woman that you love will be sweet, gentle, and kind. I'd say be good, but where's the fun in that?_

_With love,_

_Kushina Uzumaki _

Naruto began to cry silently as he rolled the letter back up. He now knew who his parents were and how much they loved him. Hinata wrapped her arms around him, tears streaking down her face as she comforted her boyfriend. After a few momments, he managed to calm down and looked back at Tsunade, who had also been crying.

"That is everything. You can move into the new apartment at any time. I hope this will make you feel better, knowing who your parnts were." She said wipping tears away as she stood up.

All three shinobi got up and left the young couple sitting together, holding each other tightly.

**END FLASH BACK**

The two shinobi were shocked to hear that their friend, the man they thought had come from nothing, was the son of the Fourth Hokage.

"Naruto! That's great!" Sakura said, giving him a dazzling smile.

"Well, looks like you also come from a respected family." Sasuke said, smiling at him.

Naruto smiled at them both thanking them.

"Now, the reason I called you here is because I don't want the village to find out yet," Tsunade said, "The reason why Naruto has his mother's last name is to protect him from the fourths enemies, who I am sad to say, are still alive. Narutro has already told me that he will tell evryone when he is ready. So, I am ordering you two not to tell any one. understood?"

They both agreed, not wanting to cause their friend any pain. As they were dismissed, Naruto stopped everyone.

"Wait. I want you guys to see this." Naruto said, pulling a small box out of his jacket. Sakura, Tsunade, and Hinata gasped while Jiriya, Kakashi, and Sasuke smiled. They already knew this was coming. Naruto kneeled down in front of a stunned Hinata and grabbed her left hand.

"Hinata Hyuuga, you have been the most treasured person in my life. I love you now and forever. I only ask you one difficult question: Will you marry me?" He asked, openning the small balck box, showing a gold ring with a decent dimond on it.

Hinata began to cry as everyone else smiled at them. She looked at Naruto with a tear streaked face, smiling.

"Yes! I will!"She gasped, tears still falling.

Naruto slid the ring on her finger and happily hugged his bride to be, lifting her off her feet as the two kissed deeply. The Hokage smiled as she watched the pair.

_Well, Minato, Kushina, your son has found the love of his life. If only you were here to see it. You'd be proud of the man he's become._


	19. Chapter 19 Telling Dear old Daddy

Chapter 19 Telling dear old Daddy

Hinata was estatic. She couldn't believe what had transpired within the last fifteen minutes. She was still in Naruto's embrace he had pulled her into after her teary eyed yes. She was going to marry the man of her dreams! She couldn't wait to tell Tenten, Ino, Temari, Shino, Neji, Hanabi, Her father...and that was when she felt the bottom of her stomach fall through the floor. She felt sick as she thought of how her father would react. Sure, he liked Naruto. He and her fiancee' had spent plenty of time together, getting to know one another earlier in her relationship with him. Sure, he approved her seeing him, but the council had been reluctant. She knew that they'd kill some one if they heard that the Hyuuga hieress was marrying the kyuubi container.

"Naruto. How are we goning to tell my father?" She asked as he finnally set her down. He turned his head to face her as he had his hand rung by an excited Iruka. She saw by the look on his face, that he too had started to work out how many problems would arise at their engagement.

"Oh damn! I hadn't thought about that one." He said, rubbing the back of his head. He recived, not only one smack from Sakura, but also from Shizune and Tsunade. All three shouted as one as Jiriya, kakashi, Iruka, and Sasuke flattened themselves against the wall, wide eyed and terrified of the emense anger coming from the three women.

"YOU BAKA! YOU SHOULD OF PLANNED ON TELLING HIASHI! WHAT WERE YOU GONNA DO? WAIT UNTILL THE WEDDING TO TELL HIM?!" They shouted, looking ready to rip a terrified Naruto to pecies. The poor guy curled up into the fetal position scared out of his mind, too teriffied to answer.

The door opened and everyone turned slowly to see a confused Hiashi standing in the door way, with Hanabi by his side. The young girl smiled at her sister, but Hinata was feleing too sick to even smile back.

"Tell Hiashi what?" He asked, looking at everyone's face. He couldn't shake the feeling that something important had happened, and he had missed it by only seconds.

"Well...It's really not my place to say anything. I believe these two can offer an explanation." Tsunade said, pointing at a severly pale Hinata, and a curled up teriffied Naruo, as she went back to her desk and sat down.

"Naruto? Hinata? You wanna tell me what happened?" And he suddenly felt his heart stop. Hinata was pale and sick looking and Naruto was terified out of his mind. It could only mean one thing.

"Hinata! Your not pregnant, are you?" He practically shouted as he almost jumped over to his eldest daughter, happiness and dissappointment on his face at the prospect of being a grandfather. He gripped her arms and she let out a small 'epp!' of fear as her looked at her, directly into the eyes so much like her mothers.

"N-n-no, O-o-uto-s-s-an. I-I-I'm n-n-not pregnant." She stuttered as she looked away from his eyes. He sighed in relief as he released her, standing straight as he gave her a questioning look.

"Than why are you pale and Naruto scared like a small child in a lighting storm?" He asked as Naruto recovered and stood up, staying, as Hiashi noticed, out of arms reach, fear still apparent. He thought it would take a while to coax the answers from the two teenagers when Naruto finally gave in.

"Hiashi-sama, I asked Hinata to marry me. And she accepted." Naruto said, backing slowly away as Hiashi started to shake, his face completely blank. Tsunade, Kakashi, and Jiriya started toward Naruto, hoping that a fight wasn't about to break out. They were all shooked when Hiashi let out a roar of joy as he swept his daughter into a hug. Naruto, still confused, wondered if he had lost his mind.

"That's great! Hinata, my daughter, will finally wed!" Hiashi released a dazed, and somewhat plesantly shocked Hinata as he rounded on Naruto, his face shinning with happiness. Hiashi pulled Naruto into a hug that caused the younger mans bones to pop. Naruto thought that he was being crushed to death when Hiashi let him go.

"I will be proud to welcome such a strong shinobi into my clan!"

Naruto stood dazed before his goofy grin spread acrossed his face.

"Arigato, Hiashi-sama."

"Now, let us inform the council. Hokage-sama, I wish for you to join us. After all, this is a joyous time!" He said turning to a bemused Tsunade. She wondered if this was the Hiashi Hyuuga who had been so cruel to his daughter so long ago.

"Very well. I will come." She said as she left the building with the three.

"Lady Tsunade! Where are you going? You still have a lot of paperwork to do!" She smiled as she heard Shizune call after her, not even appearing to hear her.

"Lady Tsunade!"

Hyuuga compound, council chambers

The Hyuuga elders sat in disgust as Hiashi told them that the heiress was to marry the demon boy Uzumaki. He had even brought the Fifth Hokage along, for why, no one knew. The elders had been damn right angered by his insistance to allow Hinata to date the boy, but had allowed it, hoping that when the truth had come out, she'd leave him. Albiet, they had been gratefull to the boy for saving her, even allowing them to live together. But they would not allow this.

"Hiashi Hyuuga. How can you allow this? That boy carries the nine tailed fox. He cannot be trusted. We will not allow this marriage. If you try to let it continue, you will be forced to step down as head of the clan, and you and your daughters will be branded by the caged bird." the eldest member stood up, glaring at an extrememly angry Hiashi.

"You dare threaten my family? I should kill you now for even saying that. Why would you not allow it? This boy, this man, has done more for my daughter than any of you have ever done. He has brought her happiness and safty. Would you deny that? Give me one good reason for you decision. If, and only if I agree with it, I may, may, take what your saying under consideration. And do not give me that bull about the demon. Naruto has proven that he is not that monster, but instead, a member of the Leaf Village."

"Very well. All Hyuuga's are to be married to exceptionnaly strong shinobi, posesing many outstanding skills and abilities." The eldest Hyuuga council member stated.

"And he has shown that. He has even mastered the fourth's own personal jutsu. The Rasengan." Tsunade said, stepping forward. Hiashi nodded in thanks to the Hokage.

"We do not deny this. However, the shinobi in question must also come from a well respected and trusted family. Seeing as this boy," He pointed at Naruto,"Doesn't know who his family is, he is ineligable to marry the heiress."

"Why?" Hinata burst into tears, screaming at the clan elders, taking them by surprise. "Why must he fulfil your criteria? Why can't he just fulfil mine?" She said as Naruto placed an arm around her waist, smirking at the looks that the Hyuuga elders were giving him. He decided it was time to tell them.

"So, your saying that I have to come from a well respected and trusted family, correct?" he asked, grinnnig at the confused elder.

"Yes. That is what we said." He said, trying to figure out what Naruto was up to.

"Well, I don't see a problem. I know who my Father was and he was well trusted and respected here in the village." He said smiling. Tsunade stepped toward him, about to ask him if this was a wise course of action, when the Hyuuga elder's curiosity go the better of him.

"Who was he?" He asked, skeptical.

"Minato Namikaze. Better known as the Fourth Hokage." He said proudly as the elders almost flipped out from the news.

"That's...That's not possible. The Fourth wasn't even married." The older man said, fear on his face.

"Oh, yes he was. To Kushina Uzumaki from the Land of Whirlpool. They married in secret." Tsunade stated, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

The elders began talking amongst themselves, all except the oldest one who simply looked shocked. He had lost his case. And quite possably, his life.

"You know, now that you mention it, he does look alot like Minato."

"Yeah, he does."

"So, do you still have a problem with this marriage?" Hiashi challenged. As predicted, the clan elders agreed to the marriage. Hiashi smiled as he looked over to see Hinata sobbing with happiness into Naruto's jacket. The young man was trying to calm her down as he smiled at the woman he would soon wake up to every morning. As they began to walk away Hiashi stopped and turned to the eldest clan member, with a glare that would have caused Orochimaru to flinch.

"One more thing." he said, voice laced with hatred. In a split second, he had dissapeared. A sudden gasp caused everyone to look at the older council member. Hiashi stood in front of him Byakugan activated, hand extened with his palm flat against the older man's chest. The older man coughed up blood before falling to the floor, dead.

"If any of you ever threaten my family with the curse seal or even try to brand it on my daughters, I will kill each and every last one of you." He said as he walked over to his daughter, future son-in-law, and a rather surprised looking Hokage.


	20. Chapter 20 Singles and Doubles

Chapter 20 Singles and Doubles, Love and Hate

Two weeks later...

Naruto was happy. He was going to marry the woman he loved more than anything else. He couldn't help but to grin like an idiot as he continued to walk down the street, getting many waves and congratulations from the villagers. He still hadn't told everyone about who his parents were yet, but he knew it could wait. He continued down the street, and entered Ichiraku Ramen stand and was greated by a loud cheer and pats on his back from Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Gaara, Shino, Kunkoro, Lee, Teuchi, and Ayame. All of them were smiling at him. Even Gaara who was finishing up a cookie (Sorry, Couldn't help myself). He grinned as he sat down, not even hugry. He had just wanted to sit in a familar place and enjoy the feelings that were courseing throught him.

"What can I get you, Naruto-kun?" Ayame asked, smiling at him.

"Just a bowel of Miso ramen. I'm not too hungry." He said smiling.

"One bowl coming up!" She said brightly.

Naruto was still beaming like a dork.

"Naruto! Congratulations on your engaement. May you and Hinata stay youthful and love each other for ever!" Said a smiling Lee. Outta now where, Gai poped his head into the stand as Lee gave Naruto a thumbs up, teeth shining. He teared up.

"Lee! I'm so pround of you!" Still tearing up.

"Gai-sensai! I will always make you proud!" Lee was like wise tearing up.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensai!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensai!" Both men were crying as they hugged each other. Naruto and the others were extremely disturbed as they watched the pair run side by side down the street, still crying.

"Okay. That was creepy. Any way. Congrates, dobe." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled at him.

"Lets give three cheers for Naruto who has just taken the biggest step in his life!" Teuchi said, coming over with Naruto's ramen.

Everyone in the stand cheered so loudly that the passerby's scramed in terror and took off runnig down the street, thinking the village was under attack.

"Awe, damn. Come on Choji, Shino. We'd better set people right or there'll be a riot. How troublesome." Shikamaru, Shino, and Choji gave Naruto congratulations as they tore out of the ramen stand trying to calm down the villagers who were running in several directions.

"So, your tieing the knot. Who's the girl?" Kunkoro asked.

"Hinata Hyuuga." Naruto said cheerfully. Neji patted him on the back, grinning.

"Yes. I was surprised that Hiashi had allowed it. But, from what I hear, he only acted the way he did because of preasure from the council. He had them disbanded yesterday and had the branch family and the Main family become one. He even removed the curse marks." Neji said showing them his completely smooth forehead.

"That's great Neji! I'm happy for you! I guess I didn't need to do anything after all." Naruto said.

"Actually, you did. Hiashi saw how much Hinata and I had changed because of you and decided that he too needed to change. Not just him, but the whole clan as well. He told Hinata and Hanabi that if they didn't want to become the clan leader, that he didn't mind. You definatly helped, Naruto." Neji said, smiling at a surprised Naruto.

Before anyone could say anything, Jiriya and Kakashi enetered the ramen stand smiling. Naruto knew that this couldn't bode well.

"There he is! Naruto! We have to know, when is your bachular party?" Jirirya asked grinning.

"Bachular party?" He said, somewhat confused.

"You mean you don't know?!" Kakashi said, shocked. "It's the night before the wedding where you celebrate your last night as an unmarried man!"

"Why would I wanna celebrate that?" Naruto asked puzzled getting groans from both men.

"It's the last night that you can act on your impulses. A night to enjoy yourself with your friends and family." Gaara said, having finished his cookie.

"Yeah. Gaara's right. So when is it?" Kunkoro asked.

"Um...well. It would have to be next Thursday seeing as the wedding is on Friday." He said. He didn't notice the twinkle in both the perverts eyes.

"So, Naruto. Who's your best man?" Neji asked.

"That's easy. It's teme here." He said jabbing a finger at a surprised Sasuke.

"Well, that ruins my day. I'm the dobe's best man. Oh well, could be worse." Ssauke said smiling.

"How...little...brother?" A voice said suddenly. Looking behind them, Itachi Uchiha was slumped to the ground, bloody and hurt. Sasuke roared with anger and began to charge up a chidori as Naruto began to start up his Rasengan. But both stopped it shock as Jiriya and Kakashi rushed over to the man's side.

"Itachi, what happened?" Jiriya asked, checking his wounds.

"Inuzuka...found...me...out. He...told...them...that...I...was...a...spy." The Uchiha said. Jiriya was satisfied to see that the man would live. He turned to see the shocked faces of Sasuke and Naruto. Gaara had left with Kunkoro to find more cookies.

"I know this is strange, but you just have to trust me. Itachi is on our side. We need to get him to the hospital." With that, Kakashi lifted him up and carried him to the hospital.

Hinata was walking happily humming as she strolled through the village with Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Temari, and Hanabi. Both girls had been surprised at their father telling them that they didn't have to be the clan head, and could lead normal lives if they wanted. Both had jumped at the chances leaving him to smile sadly, saying that since nither wanted the job, that Neji was next in line. All the girls had been looking through town, discussing the wedding that had been planned down to the smallest detail. She smiled as she looked at her friends. As she did that, she suddenly felt dizzly and dropped to the ground, gasping for air as she felt extremely sick. Sure enough, she rolled onto her side in time to empty her stomach on the gound. Hunched on all fours, she shuddered violently as the girls gathered around her.

"You alright Hinata? You feeling well?" Ino asked as Hinata leaned back, sitting on her knees. She looked extrmely pale and was shaking slightly.

"I fine. Just a little sick." She said, feeling a little better. Sakura however, was looking at her with interest.

"Hinata? Has this happened before? As in recently?" She asked, still studying her friend. Hinata didn't even have to think about it.

"Hai. Every morning this week. I think I caught a bug." She said, as if it was nothing. The other girls began to grin as Sakura placed her hands over Hinata's stomach, concentrating her chakra. After a few minutes, she pulled her hands back, smiling wider.

"I think I know what's wrong. But lets get you to the hospital just to verify it." She said, helping her confused friend to her feet. Together they walked to the hospital.

The grils arrived at the Hospital ten minutes later. Hinata had stopped shivering by the time they got there and was confused as to why Sakura had to confirm what she thought was wrong.

"Sakura, is it really bad that you need to get a second opinioin?" Hinata asked, somewhat afraid.

"Well, it can be bad, but on the other hand, it can be good. I just need Lady Tsunade to confirm it. Then you have to decide if it's good or not." Sakura said, smiling. Somehow, Hinata felt a little better. After a few minutes, Sakura found the Hokage, and together, the six women walked into a nearby exam room. Tsunade instructed Hinata lay on the bed and relax as she too placed her hands over her stomach and began to gather chakra. After a few minutes, Tsunade pulled her hands away, a smile on her face.

"You were correct Sakura. It is exactly what you thought. Good job." She said turning to a pleased Sakura.

"Arigato. Now, we need to find Naruto." She said.

"Umm...Can I know what's wrong with me before you tell my fiancee?" Hinata asked, somewhat irritated.

Tsunade nodded to Sakura who smiled at Hinata.

"Hinata, your about a week pregnant."

Hinata felt her world suddenly fill with happiness and joy. Her face broke into a true smile, one that only Naruto had seen. She watched as Sakura left, yelling back into the room.

"Well, I got to go find Naruto so you can tell him, _mommy_." Sakura said grinning.

Naruto and Sasuke stood outside Itachi's door, trying to make sense of what had just transpired. After ten minutes of waiting, the door opened and they were allowed to enter. Sitting up on the bed, hospital gown on, was a smiling Itachi. His smile quickly vanished as shame crossed his face. All Sasuke did was glare at him. Naruto was stumped as to Itachi's actions. Jiriya, who was sitting in the window, decided to explain at that moment.

"I know your both wondering why Itachi isn't dead yet. The answer is that he is a spy for the village."

"Okay. So he's not dead for joining the Akatsuki. What about the slaughter of our clan?" Sasuke challenged. Itachi gave Sasuke a small smile before he started.

"Because they had planned on betraying the village. Father had been planinng on allying with the Akatsuki in an attampt to gain control of the village. I confronted him about it, and he attacked. I was forced to kill all of the clan except you. I didn't kill you because you didn't have anything to do with the plan. I'm sorry for what I put you through, little brother, but I had to make sure my cover was believeable."

Sasuke stood in stunned silence as a tear trickled down his face. Itachi also was silently crying as he watched his brother.

"You could have told me." Sasuke whispered, voice cracking slightly. Itachi smiled at him.

"You were eight. You had just saw me kill mother and father. On top of that, I had to gain the evil brother cover by making you hate me." He said, still crying slightly. Sasuke did the one thing that shocked everyone. He walked over and hugged his brother as both of them broke into sobs. Naruto felt happy for Sasuke. His family had come back to him. Signaling Jiriya, he let him know that he had to head home. Jiriya nodded as Naruto left the two brothers alone and started to head to the lobby when he came face to face to a smiling Sakura.

"Umm...What's up, Sakura? Why so happy?" He asked, nervously.

"Oh, I have my reasons, and you'll be happy too, when you find out, _daddy_." She teased him. He wondered if she had gotten into the Hokage's sake again.

"Umm...Okay. Hey. I thought you were out with Hinata?" He said, remembering clearly that he'd been told that they would be out shopping.

"I was. Untill we had to bring Hinata here. Don't freak. She's alright." She said as panic flashed across Naruto's face. "I'll take you to her."

"Wait a second. Why'd you call me 'daddy'?" Sakura didn't even look back at him.

Turns out, Hinata was just down the hall, four doors down from Itahci. When he entered, he saw a lot of people. Tenten, Ino, Shino, Choji, Hiashi, Hanabi, Temari, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune, and Kurinai. Everyone was smiling as Naruto entered.

"Why's everyone so happy?" he asked a blushing Hinata. He walked over and sat on the chair next to her waiting for someone to tell him what was goning on.

"Naruto-kun. I have a question." She asked him, still blushing, not making eye contact. Only smiling.

"What is it?" He asked, not worried about what it might be.

"What would you say if I told you that we needed to start picking out furniture for the babies room?" She asked, blazing crimson.

"What do you..." His face went completely blank as what she said sunk in, "You mean your...your..."Naruto was unable to say anything as he looked at a smiling Hinata.

"Hai. I'm pregnant." She said, smiling brightly.

"Your pregnant." He repeated, realization dawning in him.

"I'm preganant." She said, still smiling, her blush not as bright,

"That means...your gonna be a mother to a child." He said, his face spliting into a wide grin. He grabbed Hinata's hand.

"Hai. And your going to be a father to _our_ child." She said, giving his hand a small squeze as he began to cry with happiness.

"I'm gonna be a father! Yes!" he said, punching the air as he jumped up. He started jumping up and down for a few seconds before leaning in and giving Hinata a loving kiss. All around the room, everyone congratulated an estatic Naruto and a smiling Hinata as they left the room, giving the expecting parents sometime alone. They ended up in a deep hug, both crying with joy as the fact that they were going to be parents.


	21. Chapter 21 Marriage and Surprises

Chapter 21 Marriage and Surprises

Naruto woke on the day of the wedding, with his head spinning. He cursed Jirirya and Kakashi. Both had decided it was a night for drinking and had forced Naruto to have a few rounds. Mainly because they laughed at him when he told them he wouldn't do it. They had retorted by saying that if a man was too chicken to have a few shots of sake, than that man could never be Hokage. And of course, he decided to prove them wrong massivly, and he now had to pay for it. Looking around the room, he saw that his friends were already up and about, dealing with their hangovers as well. All except Jiriya and Kakashi who Naruto woke up by slamming pans over both their heads. Yelping, they shot intro the air, trying to see what had hit them. Standing before them was a triumphant Naruto, cast iron pans in both hands.

"Now. That is the last time I ever drink with you two. At least Lee was smart and didn't drink any." Naruto said, giving Lee a smile that the other man returned. Naruto didn't know that Lee went crazy when even a little alcohol entered his system. Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Kakashi, Jiriya, Iruka, Shino, and Choji all grumbled and groaned as they began to overcome their hangovers with asprin and peptobismal as they got dressed and sat down at Sasuke's kitchen table. They had had the party here so the Hinata and the girls could use their apartment to get ready and to hang out last night. Naruto himself had come straight over to Sasuke's after Naruto and Hinata had left the academy, so he wouldn't see her for twenty four hours before the wedding. He still had four hours to go.

Sasuke had already been preparing breakfast when a knock sounded through the house. Going to the door Sasuke was surprised to see a bandaged and smiling Itachi.

"May I come in, Sasuke?" He asked, slightly winceing.

"Sure, Itachi. We were just about to have breakfast. Wanna join us?" Sasuke grinned as Itachi nodded, smiling. Entering the Kitchen he noticed that threre were a lot of people sitting in the room. But it was to be expected. He had heard thet Naruto was getting married and that they had his bachuler party here. Itachi smiled as he walked over to Naruto, hand extended.

"Naruto Uzumaki. It is a pleasure to truly meet you. I apologize for our last encounter. I had to keep up the act with Kisame there." Itachi said, watching the blonde's face for any hint of anger. He was plesantly surprised when the younger man smiled and shook Itachi's hand.

"No sweat. If the teme trusts you, that's good enought for me." Naruto said brightly.

"Why do you call him that?" Itachi asked.

"Well, it just kinda stuck. Like how he calls me 'baka' all the time." Naruto explained, starting on his eggs and bacon. Itachi sat down at the end of the table and felt glad to be home.

At four, Naruto and the guys got themslves into their tuxes and started to help each other out by brushing lent and hair off of themselves. After a half hour of that, the nine men plus Itachi, began walking to the local church, and got ready for the wedding of their friends.

Hinata was in the dressing room at the church, butterflies in her stomach as Sakura and Shizune helped her get ready.

"You look beautiful Hinata." Sakura said as she looked over the white dress. It was starpless and very form fitting, showing of her attractive features. Her hair was pulled back into and elegant bun with her bangs still showing. Her skin had a soft glow as she examined herself in the mirror. She was happy to see her father and Hanabi in the doorway. Turning, she sw that her father was smiling with a tear traveling down her face. Hanabi was smiling at Hinata in her lavander dress, holdong the flower basket.

"Hinata. I can't believe the day is here. While I am happy for you, I can't help but to feel that I missed my little girl growing up into the beautiful young woman I see before me." He said. He walked over to her and gave her a hug. She smiled as they broke apart.

"You mother would be proud of you if she were here. I too, am proud." He said as he continued to smile.

"Your all done Hinata. That baka will probably pass out at the sight of you." Sakura said. Hinata looked over at her bridesmaides and smiled. Each of them wore a lavander strapless dress that was just as tight on them as her wedding dress was on her. Sakura helped her put her veil on as Tsunade entered the room, wearing her Hokage robes.

"It's time." She said.

All the girls lined up with Hanabi in front and began to leave the room, one at a time. Finally, Hinata and Hiashi were left in the room. Hinata was extremely nervous as the bridal march sounded. Together, Father and Daughter lefted the room and began the long walk down the aile.

Naruto's head turned as her heard the bridal march start and his face broke into a wide smile. Up aile came a smiling Hinata and a solomen Hiashi. Their were 'awes' coming from the crowd, only making Hinata blush even more. Her and Hiashi stopped at the stairs as Tsunade began.

"Who gives away this woman?" She asked.

"I, Hiashi Hyuuga."

He let his arm fall as he watched hinata take Naruto's hand. He moved to his seat and watched, happier than he'd been in years. Naruto led Hinata up to the alter and truned to face the woman he was going to spen the rest of his life with. Tsunade smiled as she continued.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to day to witness the marriage of two leaf shinobi. Bith of them are strong and loving. Today they will become one. If anyone does not want them to marry, speak now or forever hold you peace." The room was silent. Nobody in the room, in the entire village for that matter, had anything wrong with it. Tsunade nodded as she continued.

"Now. I understanded it that you two wish to recite your vows. Naruto."

Naruto smiled as he continued to hold onto both of Hinata's hands.

"Hinata Hyuuga. You have been my most treasured person. You have cheered for me when others wouldn't. You loved me when no one else would. Without you, I would have lost myself and my way. I love you so much." He said, eyes misting. Hinata let a tear slide down her face as she smiled at him.

"Very good. Hinata?"

"Naruto Uzumaki. You have been my inspiration. You have given me courage and the strength to change myself for the better. You always tried to help me when I couldn't help my self. I would like nothing more than to always be with you, loving you and being loved by you." She said softly. Naruto smiled at her.

"The rings?"

Konohamaru stepped forward, holding a cushin. Naruto reached down and picked up one of the rings. He slid the gold band onto her left hand, smiling. Hinata then picked the last ring up and slid it onto his left hand. They both continued to smile.

"By the power vested in me, as Godamine Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, I now present you Mr and Mrs Uzumaki. You can kiss her now, Naruto."

Naruto grinned as her lifted the veil and kissed his bride softly as the room broke into cheers and aplause. Naruto was happy as they walked down the aile and headed for the reception.

All the guest entered the Hyuuga compound and the reception had begun. They had all laughed when the newlyweds cut the cake. Hinata had tried to feed Naruto, but ended up smashing the cake into his face as he did the same to her. They both came away laughing with cake on their faces. Now came the words from the best man. Sasuke stood up and waited for everyone to quiet down.

"Well, here we are. I had never though that a baka like Naruto would find the perfect woman. I know that as best man, I am expected to give my best to the newly weds as they start life together. The only thing I can say is that, Hinata, you got a lot of work ahead of you to get Naruto up to a mature level." He smirked. Everyone in the room laughed as Naruto shot a quick glare at Sasuke as Hinata smiled. "Serously, though. Naruto, you have finally gotten the family you have always wanted. I know that tis is probably a little over cautious, but don't mess up what you have." Sasuke placed a hand on his best friends shoulder before he sat down.

After a few more words of wisdom for the two, Sasuke, Neji, Choji, and Shikamaru all stood up and went to the stage picking up their instruments. Everyone watched as Naruto and Hinata stepped onto the dance floor. The guys began to play a really catchy song as the pair began to dance.

_"Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,_

_It was love from above, that could save me from hell, _

_She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,_

_How the devil himself could be pulled out of me, _

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance,_

_Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands,_

_And we sang_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_And the voices rang like the angels sing,_

_And singing_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_And we danced on into the night,_

_Ay oh ay oh,_

_Ay oh ay oh,_

_And we danced on into the night,"_

Everyone watched as the pair began to dance passionatly, not even caring about the eyes on them.

_"Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,_

_You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces,_

_we was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes,_

_No room left to move in between you and I,_

_We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,_

_And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night,_

_And we sang_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_And the voices rang like the angels sing,_

_And singing_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_And we danced on into the night,_

_Ay oh ay oh,_

_Ay oh ay oh,_

_And we danced on into the night,_

_Ay oh ay oh,_

_Ay oh ay oh,_

_And we danced on into the night,"_

Sasuke began a guitar solo as the couple picked up the intesity of their moves, brining cheers from everyone. As the music dropped of to only drums, Hinata broke away from him and went to the other side of the floor danceing seductivly and playfully, leaving Naruto to stand, open mouthed, gazing at her.

_"Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,_

_It was love from above, that could save me from hell, She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,_

_how the devil himself could be pulled out of me, There were drums in the air as she started to dance,_

_Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands,_

_And we sang"_

She used a single finger to summon him to her. And one they began to move again, this time, breathing somewhat heavy.

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_And the voices rang like the angels sing,_

_And singing…_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_And we danced on into the night,_

_Ay oh ay oh,_

_Ay oh ay oh,_

_And we danced on into the night,_

_And the voices rang like the angels sing,_

_Ay oh ay oh,_

_Ay oh ay oh,_

_And we danced on into the night,_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_Ay oh ay oh,_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_Ay oh ay oh,"_

As the intruments dropped of, Naruto pulled Hinata close and the pair kissed as the song came to an end.

_"Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_Ay oh ay oh,_

_And we danced on into the night."_

Sasuke and the everyone ended the song as everyone began to clap as the two broke apart, faces flushed. The four men summoned shadow clones and the clones took over playing. They had gotten halfway through the song Higher when the doors flew open and a figure wearing a coat with a hood raised stood in the doorway. Everyone gasped as they saw that the figure was wounded.

"Help...please." That was all the figure said before it feel to the ground. As the stranger fell, Jiriya caught them, causing the coats hodd to fall back revealing a teenaged blonde girl that looked just like a female version of Naruto, minus the whisker marks. Be hind her stood a young girl in her early teens, shaking with fear and tears. She too was blonde, but not like the young woman in Jiriya's arms. Naruto, who had been watching Hiashi and Hinata dance, had been over there as quickly as Jiriya. He was completely shocked. How could this be possible?

Jiriya saw his face and felt a little sad that this happened now.

"Naruto, I know your confused, but I promise I will tell you everything. Right now we have to get her to the hoopital."

"Yes. She needs treatment. Sakura, Shizune, come with me. Naruto, get the other girl there. Jiriya will head out with us." Tsunade said as the four left. Naruto turned to the younger girl as HInata came over to him. Naruto gave the girl a reasuring smile as he bent down to keep eye contact.

"Hey. I'm gonna take you to the hpspital so you can be there when your friend wakes up." He said, seeing the shocked look on the girls face.

"You look like Tokiko-san." She whipered, still somewhat shocked.

"My name is Naruto. This is my wife Hinata. What's your name?" He asked, trying to get her mind off of her friend.

"Kira. Will she be okay?"

Naruto nodded his head.

"She's with my friends and the best medical ninja I have ever met. You wanna go see her?"

The young girl nodded and took the hand Naruto had offered. Together the three left the stunned and shocked guest and headed to the hospital.

The three had been sitting in the lobby for over an hour already. The young girl, Kira, had fallen asleep next to Naruto and Hinata. Both of them were still in their wedding clothes. Naruto and Hinata sat together, watching the young girl as she slept. They had promised to stay with her until her cousin, as it was found out, was up. They had already seen Jiriya twice. When he had left and when he had come back, crying holding a wrapped up body. After another half hour wait, Sakura came out and told them ot was safe to see the patiant. Naruto woke up Kira adn told her. SHe was still sleepy, so he offered to carry her to the room. She had accepted. Together, Naruto and Hinata walked to the room, with Kira craddled in the blonde mans arms. When they reached the room he set her down. He saw Tsunade standing outside the door. She motioneed for the pair to stay beside her as she took Kira's hand and entered the room.

The young girl let out a cry of happiness and ran over to her cousin, hugging her tightly. the blonde woman smiled as she broke away from the embrace. Turning, she saw the Hokage and bowed her head in respect.

"Thank you, Lady Hokage, for helping us. Not to be rude, but what of my mother? She was wounded as well." The blonde girl asked.

Tsunade sadly shook her head, watching as the young woman started to cry silently as she lowered her head. The Hokage hated to do whta she had to do next, but knew there was no beating around the bush.

"I know your upset at the loss of your mother, but I have to ask. Why were you traveling with Kushina Uzumaki?"

* * *

How's that for a cliff hanger? Not bad, huh? Any way, stay tuned to see what happens next! 


	22. Chapter 22 Family Ties

Chapter 22 Family Ties

"Thank you, Lady Hokage, for helping us. Not to be rude, but what of my mother? She was wounded as well." The blonde girl asked.

Tsunade sadly shook her head, watching as the young woman started to cry silently as she lowered her head. The Hokage hated to do whta she had to do next, but knew there was no beating around the bush.

"I know your upset at the loss of your mother, but I have to ask. Why were you traveling with Kushina Uzumaki?"

The room went silent as the young blonde woman simply stared at Tsunade with shock and fear on her face. Naruto himself felt his jaw drop as Hinata gasped putting one hand to her mouth while placing the other on Naruto's shoulder. Sakura placed both hands over her mouth. Tsunade waited for the young woman to answer, still blocking Naruto from veiw.

"How...How do you know my mother?" The young blonde asked, tears still falling.

"First, I'd like to know your names and the anwer to my question before I answer any of yours." She said flatly. She was glad that Naruto hadn't tried to come foreward yet. She knew he was shocked that Kushina's name had been spoken by this woman. The blonde gulped as she brushed her blonde bangs away from her face. She wipped the tears from her face and looked back at the Hokage.

"My name is Tokiko Uzumaki. This is my cousin Kira Uzumaki. And the reason why we were traveling with my mother was because we were trying to get away from a group that chased us all the way from the land of whirlpool. They call themselves, 'The Dogs of War'." The young woman said, placing a hand on her cousins shoulder.

"Your from the land of whirlpool? That's a long way away. Why were you being chased?" Tsunade asked, wondering who these Dogs of War were.

"Because their leader is insane. They arrived at our village two days ago. They demanded logging and medical care. Our kage didn't want to cause any trouble, so he allowed it. That was when our trouble began. I was out walking with mother and Kira when their leader spotted me. He shouted something, a name I think." She said, trying to remember.

"He said 'Naruto'." She said, remembering the strange thing he had shouted. Everyone in the room felt there hearts drop. But Tokiko didn't pay attention.

"Of course I didn't understand it, but mother did. I saw her face light up for a moment before the man pulled a kunai and charged us, his fifty plus friends too. We would have fought, but we had Kira with us, so we did the only thing we could. We ran." She paused, recalling what had happened.

"We didn't have any contact with them all day yesterday. They finnally caught up to us this morning. Mother used her sommoning jutsu to call forth a fox with four tails. She spoke to it, telling it to slow down the attackers. The fox agreed and dissappeared. We thought we were inn the clear until we were less than five miles out from the village. They ambushed us. Mother told me to take Kira and continue on to the village." Tokiko started to cry a little. "We started to sun when a barrage of kunai caught me from my side. But I pushed on through. I knew mother didn't stand a chance against those odds. Maybe if it had only be ten even twenty, she would have made it." The young woman began to sob. Naruto could only stand there, tears streaking down his face. Hinata hugged him, trying to help him through this. If the information was accurate, Kiba had been responsible for the death of his mother.

"I entered village and head toward the strongest gathering of chakra, thinking that it was were the Hokage was. And you know the rest." She said, wipping her eyes again. Before Tsunade could say anything, Jiriya entered through the window.

"I've moved her to the room next door. There's no sign of the attackers. At least not the ones that got away. She killed thirty of those bastards before they got her."

"Grandpa Jiriya!" Both girl shouted. Jiriya turned, startled by their shouts, but smiled.

"Tokiko! Kira! You girls are alright." He said as he walked over and gave the girls a hug.

"Is mom okay?" Tokiko asked, as Jiriya ended the hug. He shook his head.

"No. She took quite a beating. But she wants to see you three." He said looking around the room.

"Three?" Tokiko asked, confused as she to began looking around.

"Yes. You, Kira and your brother." He said, seeing Naruto standing completely still.

"My...brother?" Tokiko asked, truning back to Jiriya.

"Yes. Naruto. You and Hinata need to come." Jiriya said, snapping Naruto out of his grief. He placed an arm around Hinata and stepped out from behind Hinata, causing Tokiko to gasp.

"He...he looks like me. How?" She asked, he waist long blonde hair swirling as she rounded on Jiriya. He held up a hand.

"I'lll explain it to all of you. Right now, your mother is waiting." Jiriya helpped Tokiko to her feet and led the four to the next room. They filed in and saw a young woman with firey red hair sitting up in her bed, looking pale and shaky. As the door opened she looked over and when she saw them, tears began to fall. Tokiko and Kira ran to the woman and hugged her as she returned the gesture.

"Girls. I'm sorry." she said softly. They broke the embrace as she leand back on her bed, looking over at Naruto. All he could do was stare at the woman in front of him.

"Naruto. You look so much like Minato. But from what I've heard, you act like I did at your age." She flashed him the same smile he had, her short red hair making her face stand out.

"Mom?" He asked in a whisper. She nodded her head, but the sudden action caused her to feel faint. She laid back on the bed, giving him a small smile.

"Yes. I'm sorry for this. I'm sorry to both of you." She said as the tears continued to fall. Naruto felt tears of his own running down his face, his wife next to him crying silently.

"For what?" Tokiko asked, trying to hold back her tears, Kira crying as well.

"For not brining you both together sooner. I wish that my children could have grown up together." She said, her face going white. "After all, twins aren't ment to be apart."

Naruto looked at the girl, Tokiko as she looked at him. He knew that what his mother had said was true. And so did she.

"Naruto. Who is that with you? She's lovely." His mother said.

"This is Hinata Hyuuga, my wife." He said, smiling at her. Hinata tightened her hand a little.

"Oh! Well, it is nice to meet you, Hinata." Kushina smiled at her.

"It is nice to meet you, Mrs. Uzumaki." Hinata gave her a small bow as Kushina narrowed her eyes.

"Are you with child?" She asked.

"Hai. Two weeks."

"That makes me feel better. Naruto." She gasped in pain.

"Yes?" He said moving closer with Hinata.

"Take care of your sister and cusin for me. And take care of your wife and child." She started to close her eyes. Naruto felt a lump form in his throat.

"I will. I never go back on my word. That's my nindo. After all, I'll be Hokage someday." He said, his throat tightening up. His mother smiled as her eyes closed.

"Just like me and your father. I'm sorry to just show up and die on you, but I...don't think...I'll live much...longer." She started to breathe slowly, her eyes shut completely, causing Naruto, Tokiko, Kira, Jiriya, Sakura, and Hinata to cry.

"Seeing...my children in...the same room...was my last wish. I got it." She smiled as she passed before them. Tokiko dropped to her knees, head in hands as Kira placed an arm around her, both blondes crying. Naruto felt pain and rage. Hinata stood next to him, tears rolling down her face.

Naruto let out a roaor of pain and rage that reverberated through the village. Nobody could do anything for the Uzumakis as the pain and grief was heard around the village.

Naruto, Tokiko, Kira, and Hinata sat in the courtyard, trying to comfort each other. It had been three days since Kushina Uzumaki had died, and they had yet to even talk to each other. Naruto, of course, had allowed his new found family stay with him at his house. As they sat in silence, Jiriya arrived, wearing all black like the four of them.

"Alright. It's time your guys were told." He said sitting down. The four looked up at him, faces sad,

"As you were informed Naruto, Tokiko, you are both twins. Naruto, you were born first, making you the oldest. Now, the reason you were both seperated and not told was because your parents feared that one day, his enemies would find out about one of you. They didn't want you both to die, so, when you were born, Tokiko, your mother took you to her home village. Minato would keep Naruto here. It was painful to decide upon, but they had to do it. Unfortunatly, that was the same night that the nine tails attacked. October 10. Fifteen years ago." He watched for some kind of response. All he got were stares. He continued.

"Now, as you both know, Minato died sealing the demon in Naruto, so he never knew a parents love. Tokiko, you, how ever were lucky. You got to spend fifteen years with you mother. Right now, you both need each other. Your all family now." He finished standing up. He turned to leave when a scream echoed behind him. Turning around he saw Tokiko faceing away from him, holding Naruto's fist. Looking at the man's face, he saw pain and anger.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Tokiko shouted as Hinata pulled Naruto back, calming him down. "Granpa Jiriya didn't do anything!"

"He never told me. Do you know how it feels to not have a family? The pain of always being alone?" He said quietly, holding Hinata. Tokiko looked at her brother and understood where he was coming from.

"No. I don't. But I know how stubborn Mom could be. If her and Dad told him not to say anything, than he didn't have a choice." She said, looking at him.

"I suppose your right. I suppose it's time to stop acting like this and get on with our lives. If what I heard about Mom is true, she wouldn;t want us greiving for long." He said, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, she wouldn't." His sister said, smile identical to his.

"Come on. I'll show you around. You to Kira." He said as the young girl hugged her cusion, Tokiko.

"Sounds great."

Together the four walked down the street into a new day.


	23. Chapter 23 New Days

Thanks again guys. The last chapter was a little gloomy for me to write. But this one was fun for me. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 23 New Days

Naruto woke early the week after Kushina Uzumaki's funeral. It had been a quiet ceromony, as Tsunade wanted to keep quiet that she had children in the village. But, everyone had now noticed a new blonde that was the perfect female version of Naruto. Lee had even taken a liking to her. Naruto was still creeped out by the whole conversation Lee had with his twin.

**FLASHBACK**

Naruto and his family were walking down the main street getting many curious looks from the villagers. Tokiko, who had never grown up experiancing this kind of attention, was nervous. But Naruto was used to it by now.

"Why are they staring?" She asked.

Naruto smiled as he looked at his little sister and little cusion. They had been on their way to the academy.

"Because your my twin. To them, one of us is bad enough." He said grinning slyly.

"What did you do, Naruto?" His sister asked concerned, yet amused. He really did remind her of Kushina.

"I played a few pranks. Painted the Hokage heads. Stuff like that." He said proudly.

"It's a wonder they don't hate you." She whispered.

"Oh, they did for awhile. And not for the stuff I did. It was because of what's in me." He said, smiling as Lee aproched.

"What do you mean?" She asked, eyeing him suspisously.

"Later." He whispered before turning to the man in front of him. "Lee! Whats going on?"

"Not Much, Naruto. I am still trying to see where I went wrong with Sakura." Lee pouted.

Naruto shook his head, face serious. Tokiko and Kira watched as he talked to his friend.

"Lee, you didn't do anything. Sakura always had her heart set on Sasuke. She only saw you as a friend." He said, trying to counsil his friend. Lee felt a little better knowing that the effort hadn't been in vain.

"I suppose your are correct. And I must say Naruto, your transformations are getting much better. Your clone is gourgous." Lee said eyeing his sister. Naruto suddenly felt protective as the two girls giggled.

"Actually, Lee. This is my twin sister, Tokiko Uzumaki." He was begining to feel uncomfortable.

"What?" The guy in green spandex said, completely surprised. "I never knew you had a sister."

"Nither did I, until a week ago." he said, still not likeing the look in his eyes. Lee pushed past Naruto and bowed in front of Tokiko, causing her to giggle as Kira watched amused.

"I apologize, Ms. Uzumaki. I did not know that a reletive of Naruto's could be so beautiful. My name is Rock Lee. I am the Leafs Handsome Blue Beast." His eyes were locked onto her's. She blushed and looked away.

"It is nice to meet, you Lee." She said, shaking his hand, still blushing.

"Hey, Boss! Who's the hot blonde you got with you?"

Naruto groaned as Konohamaru came around the corner, minus his friends.

"Hey Konohamaru. Where's Udon and Moegi?"

"On a date. I hate bing single." He said, until he caught sight of Kira, who was staring at him. When he noticed, she turned away blushing. He grinned at her.

"Oh, she's cute boss." He said, pointing a Kira. "What's her name?"

"Her name is Kira Uzumaki." He said flatly. He didn't like the idea of either of these two dating his family.

"Uzumaki? She's related to you?"

"Yes. She's my cusion as a matter of fact. And she's my twin sister, Tokiko Uzumaki."

Konohamaru's eyes lit up as he turned to a rather shy Kira. After all, they were the same age.

"Hey, Kira. Wanna hang out? I can give you a tour?" The young girl nodded at him.

Naruto didn't want to think about what his tour would include, but decided to stop it now before it started.

"Actually, I'm giving them a tour. You can tag along if you want." He regreted it immidiatly. Both of them agreed and began walking with them. He knew it would be a long day.

Naruto was walking home with his family, finally shaking Lee and Konohamaru, who had asked his sister and cusion to join them the next day. Before he could stop it, both of them agreed. He had to remember to set them straight tomarrow.

"Well, that was fun, Naruto. I liked meeting your friends. Except that Sasuke guy. He was kinda a dick." Tokiko said as they entered the front room Hinata was still out baby shopping with the girls. Naruto chuckeled as her heard her comment about Sasuke.

"Well, he can be a jerk, but he grows on you. Anyway, I guess we should wait for Hinata before we head out to eat." He turned to his sister, "Tokiko, Lee may seem nice, but if at anytime tomarrow that he trys to get fresh with you-" She cut him off with her hand and a smile.

"Naruto, don't wory. Lee seems trustworthy. And stop being so protective of me. It's sweet, but unnessecary." She told a disgruntled Naruto.

"Yeah, and Konohamaru is really sweet and nice. He's cute too." Kira blushed.

Naruto, realizing defeat, grummbled his acceptance. He knew that the two in question were trustworthy, but he still didn't like it.

"Alright. But as the oldest, and seeing as I'm in charge, I expect you both home before elevan thirty tomarrow night." He said sternly. Both girls grinned at him.

"Yes, _Outo-san_." They both said.

"Where'd that come from?" He asked, bewildard.

"Your acting like a father and a clan head. Come to think of it, now that Mom is gone,_your_ the head of the Uzumaki clan now."

"What? Isn't there someone else?" He asked.

"No. Mother, Kira, and myself were the last Uzumakis in Whirlpool."

"Can't you do it?"

"No. Your the oldest and the strongest. It's your duty to the clan to lead it. Besides, you'll be able to spend alot more time with Hinata and your child. Clan Heads don't get missions assigneed, even if their active duty."

"Hmm. I guess your right. Alright. I'll speak to the Hokage tomarrow."

**END FLASBACK**

**Hokage Tower**

"Are you sure about this? Bing the head of a clan is hard work."

Tsunade was watching the three Uzumakis woth curosity.

"Yes. It is my duty to my clan. To my mother's clan." Naruto said.

Tsunade smiled as she pulled out the clan lists and grabbed a pen.

"Very well. As of today, the Uzumaki clan is established in Konoha and headed by the Junin, Naruto Uzumaki. I will bring you foreward so you can accept your seat on the council. Dissmissed."

"Umm...I'm only a chunin." Naruto reminded her, thinking she had gone senile.

"Oh. So you don't want the position?" She asked smiling after she wrote down all the needed information.

"No, no. I do. I was just surprised is all. Thank you Lady Tsunade." He bowed and the three left for home. She smiled as she watched them leave.

_Naruto. You'll make a fine Hokage someday. And you'll make an excellent clan head._

**Uzumaki home**

"Naruto, that's great!" She hugged him as he smiled.

After Hinata had come home from her check up, a smiling Naruto had told her.

"Yeah. We just need to make sure the clan stays happy and whole."

"We need rules." Tokiko commented.

Naruto smiled.

"Only three, actually. Their easy to remember. One, we will always defend our village to our last breath with honor and integrity." He paused as the three girls smiled at him. "Two, anyone marrying into the clan does not have to take the Uzumaki name and nither do their children. And three, We will use our strength to protect those that are weaker. We will never take back our word or break a promise."

No one dissagreed with him.


	24. Chapter 24 Wrath of Kiba Pt 1

Woot! 5784 hits! Wanna thank all of you guys again for your support. Please review each chapter so I can get better with your help. This chapter will get you guys phyced for a major battle in the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 24 Wrath of Kiba Pt 1

Hinata woke up the next day and looked at her sleeping husband, smiling. They had stayed up late, celebrating the founding of their clan. Most of their friends and some of Hinata's family had attended the party. Even Jiriya and Tsunade had came. Only those like Kakashi, who were on missions, couldn't attend.

She carfully gat out of bed and put on her whits silk house robe on over her lavander sleeping gown. She smiled as she loosly tied the robe around her buldging stomach. She was two months pregnant and it had started to show.

She made her way down the stairs to the kitchen when she noticed a small figure looking into the room. She came up beside Kira as the young girl looked at her smiling.

"Naruto's trying to make breakfast but keeps burning everything." She smiled as Naruto started fumming. Hinata watched as smoke began to rise from the pan he was using, resisting the urge to laugh. He'd never cooked anything other than instant ramen. Hinata smiled as she quietly snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around her husbands chest, wondering how he was here and still in bed. _Kage Bushin_ she thought. She smiled even bigger. He hadn't wanted her to wake up alone, so he left a clone to keep her company. Naruto, who hadn't been aware that she had come up behind him, jumped so hard that the pan flew out of his hands and through the kitchen window when she had grabbed him. The contents smoking slightly as they sailed out side.

"Holy hell!" He shouted. Kira and Hinata started laughing, causing a confused looking Tokiko to come runing, asking "What happend?"

"Nothing." he said quickly, not wanting his sister to know he had been caught off guard by his wife. "Just trying to make breakfast. Burned my finger. Sorry."

"Breakfast?" She said, sniffing the air, "Smells like you were burining old shoes." She laughed as Hinata and Kira joined in. Naruto muttered about 'not fair, they out number me' as he reached for another pan. Hinata stopped him.

"No. I am your wife. Let me." She said pushing him protesting away from the stove.

"No, you don't have to. Not in your condition." He said.

Hinata sighed as her husband began to get cared away. Rounding on him, she pulled him into a deep kiss that caused him to completely calm down. After they broke apart, he smiled as he moved away, sitting at the table, grinning like a fool. Kira laughed as she looked at her blissful cousin. How a powerful ninja could be defeated by his wife. The idea was entertaining to say the least.

"I win." Hinata said brightly starting breakfast. After fifteen minutes, Hinata had finished cooking and everyone sat down and began to enjoy the meal that to her meer minutes, while Naruto had been trying for an hour and a half. Naruto sat and listened as Kira recounted her date with Konohamaru.

"...and we sat in the park and watched the stars." She said dreamily.

Hinata smiled at her.

"That was the first thing Naruto-kun and I did when we started dating." She said smiling at him.

"Figures." He chuckled, "The kid's trying to use my style to woo my cousin."

He shook his head.

"I got to have a talk with him." He said darkly, causing the girls to laugh as they tried to eat. Naruto had stepped up to his role as the clan leader and was handling it rather well. After the laughter died down, Hinata turned to Tokiko.

"How was your date with Lee?"

"It was nice. Lee is really a nice person. But he get's creepy when his sensai comes around. All they did was spout on about 'youthfulness'. Oh, that reminds me. Naruto, would it be possible for Kira to attend the academy?" Tokiko asked.

Naruto looked at his little cousin thoughtfully.

"I think it can be arranged. I can talk with the Hokage tonight after the clan meeting if Kira wants to become a shinobi."

Kira jumped up and ran over to Naruto, huggung him.

"Thank you, Naruto! I will make you proud!"

Naruto smiled as they broke apart. He knew that she viewed him as a father.

"Hey. Don't do this for me. Do it for yourself. Never do anything to only please the clan. Always follow your heart, no matter what." He said smiling as he ruffled her hair. She had become something of a daughter to him.

Kira only smiled as she gave Naruto another hug before returning to her seat.

"Yo."

All four heads turned to see Kakashi-sensai sitting in the kitchen window, reading his rather naughty orange book.

"You know, Kakashi-sensai. Everytime I see you reading that book, I'm going to call you Pervy-sensai." Naruto smiled as the other Junin returned it, even though his mouth was covered.

"Well, now I happen to love reading the Icha Icha seris. Would you like me to insult you for loving ramen?" Kakashi asked politly, gaining laughs form around the table.

"Could care less about ramen. I have one love in my life." He said as he pulled Hinata over to him as she walked over to the sink, wanting to do the dishes. She smiled at him as Naruto continued, "And that is my beautiful, sweet, caring wife, Hinata." He said, earning himeself a kiss on the cheek. Kakashi grinned at him.

"Oh, well. I guess I'll have to find something else to tease you about. But that'll have to wait. The Hokage wishes to call an emergancy hearing of all the clans. Seeing as your the Uzumaki head, you have to report also." Naruto nodded, and decided it was time to wear 'it'. After he had found out about his father, Jiriya had given him his fathers possesions. He went into his bed room and open his closet. He reached inside and removed a black shirt, black pants, black shoes, and a white cloak with flames etched along the him. He dressed quickly and looked at himself in the mirror. He was the spitting image of Mianto. He was proud to wear this. Today, he would inform the other clans of his true heritage. They had all decided on that. So, he grabbed his sword (He was a thrid level master, having trained in sword combat on his trip with jiriya) and secured it to his waist.

He walked into the front room and Kakashi let out a yell of shock as the girls rounded on him, eyes wide in shock. He grinned.

"Ready to go, Kakashi-sensai?"

"Naruto. You look just like your father." Kaskshi said, wipping a tear away.

"Yeah. I know. We going or not?"

Kakashi nodded and the two left after a few goodbyes and a kiss from Hinata.

Tsunade sat in the council chamber, dealing with the groans and moans from the other heads. They had been told that they had to wait on one more. She looked out the window for a few minutes and was happy to hear the door open. What she saw caused her so much shock that she nearly passed out. She wasn't the only one. Every other clan head turned and were so extremely shocked that all they could do was gawk. Standing in the door way was the spitting image of Minato. Naruto stepped into the room and bowed his head as a sho of respect.

"Clan Uzumaki reproting Hokage-sama. I apologize for my delay. Please forgive my tardness."

"I will forgive you for now, but try to be punctual to the next meeting." Tsunade said, getting control over her emotions. Naruto smiled and sat in the chair ment for him.

"Whoa. He so hot!"

Turning, she saw Anko almost drooling as she looked at the young Junin. Of course, the close he decieded to wear were tight on his torso. You could see every muscle on his chest. With the cloak and the outfit, Tsunade could understand Anko's reaction.

"Naruto Uzumaki. I wish to speak with you after this meeting." Naruto bowed his head in acknowladgement. However, Anko couldn't help herself.

"So, Naruto. Have you ever considered dating older women?" She asked. Naruto's face changed into a look of horror. Tsunade had to use all her self control to keep from laughing.

"Anko, he is a married man with a son on the way." She said somewhat irritated.

_Damn! Already _taken! Anko thought. She laughed anyway.

"I was kidding. I'll be on my way, Lady Tsunade." With that, Anko left, letting Naruto turn to the Hokage, a smile on his face.

"A son, huh?"

"Yes. I was able to tell at this stage. Even though it is still early in the pregance, I was able to tell. Now, as to the topic of today's meeting. I have two important pecies of news, but they have to wait until my informant gets here. Yes, Nauto?"

"Lady Tsunade, I wish to inform the other clans about my haritage. Only the Hyuuga knows and so does the Inzuka."

"Are you sure it wise?"

"Yes."

"Very well."

Naruto stood up and looked at the other clan heads all staring at him. They had thought that he was the fourth when he had arrived. They wondered what he had to say.

"I know some of you are wondering why I am dressed like this. It is simple. I wish to honor my father."

The room was still silent. But it was a silence of shock as they all worked out what he had said.

"As you all have worked it out, I am the son of Minato Namikaze, better known as the Fourth Hokage. I ask that you please do not question me on my mother, as that still has to be a secret. I only tell you this so that relations between our clans will stay strong. Thank you for listening."

Tsunade noticed that he wasn't much of a formal talker. So, thy sat in silence for a moment when Jiriya arrived.

"Sorry I'm late I...Minato?!" Jiriya saw a grinning blonde sitting by the Hokage. But he knew that it wasn't Minato. It was Naruto! Jiriya forgot where he was and blurted out "You look so much like your father dressed like that. he would be proud!"

"Jiriya? I believe you have important information?"

"Oh yes." He said tearing his eyes away from Naruto. "I have gotten both good news and Bad news. The good news is that the Akatsuki have been destroyed by the Dogs of War." Around the room cheering broke out. Naruto was among them. After a few minutes, the room calmed down as everyone smiled. Jiriya continued. "However, the bad news is that the DOW as they call themselves, have gathered over two thousand members. They all have an affinity for cannies. And they are coming. I don't know when, but they are coming."

The room grew silent as the Hoakge started to plan out a startegy to defeat this enemy. They stayed like that for over and hour, drawing up battles plans and defence plans. Once they had agreed, they all left, including Naruto, to get their families ready for the up coming battle. Tsunade turned to Jiriya.

"He didn't stay like I asked. You figured he'd listen to his grandmother." She though distraught.

"I know. But he is our son's son. Would you expect less?" Jiriya said as he put his arm around Tsunade. She shook her head.

"Your right. I just wished he knew that Minato wasn't only our friend, pupil, and savior, but also our son."

"I know. After all, all us with Namikaze blood are all passionate about those we love."

"How touching. So you are the demons biological grandparents." The voice of Kiba Inuzuka sounded through the dark as an explosion sounded from the north gate.

"Kiba?" Tsunade gasped before a blow knocked her and Jiriya back into a wall. Befor them stood a Ninja in black body armor next to a grey wolf that bared it's teeth at them.

"Don't call me that. I am no longer that weak man. I am Alpha. Leader of the Dogs of War."


	25. Chapter 25 Wrath of Kiba Pt 2

Chapter 25 Wrath of Kiba Pt 2

Kiba?" Tsunade gasped before a blow knocked her and Jiriya back into a wall. Befor them stood a Ninja in black body armor next to a grey wolf that bared it's teeth at them.

"Don't call me that. I am no longer that weak man. I am Alpha. Leader of the Dogs of War."

Something was wrong. Tsunade and Jiriya could both feel the incredably chakra coming off of him in waves. And they recognized it.

"Kiba! You sought out Orohimaru, didn't you?!" Tsunade asked. Kiba roared in rage and swung his hand at them. What felt like a brick wall smashed into them, throwing the pair through the wall. Using his summon, he had four other of his pack use their summons to keep the two sanin in a corner. Kiba smirked as he walked over to the Hokage's desk, and pulled the emergancy intercom out. Before he activated it, he felt a fist conect with his head. Truning around, he saw Jiriya pulling back for another attack. Dodging it, he kicked the old man with such force that he put him back through the wall and sending him landing on the street.

"Jiriya! No!" Tsunade shouted, tears in her eyes.

"Silence."

With a single hit, Kiba knocked Tsunade unconcious.

"So this is the power of the curse mark. Impressive. Now, to be quick."

Kiba picked up the intercom and activated it.

"Attention Naruto Uzumaki..."

Naruto reached his home with in minutes and had already told them to get ready in case of an attack. When they had heard an explosion come from the North gate, Naruto told them to get to the shelters.

"But, Naruto! Where are you going?" Tokiko asked.

"To help. Remember our clan rules?"

"Then let us come!"

"No. I need you to protect Hinata and Kira. And gather up anyone you see who's not a shinobi and take them with you. Now!" He roared. The three girls gave Naruto a hug, as he assured them that he would return. Suddenly a familar voice rang out from the emergancy intercoms.

"Attention Naruto Uzumaki. I know you recognize my voice. I am here to finish what I started almost six months ago. Where I had tried to kill you demon. Now, I know you don't want the whole village to know that you have the Kyuubi in you." Naruto could here the glee from Kiba's voice," Opps! Sorry. I didn't mean to let that slip. Any way. If you value the lives of the two Sanin here, I sugget that you come to the Hokage's tower. And if anyone else try's to come, I'll kill Lady Tsunade!"

"The hell you'll kill my wife, you little bastard! Rasengan!" The second voice blared over the PA as Naruto used a teleportation Jutsu in time to see Jiriya miss a transformed Kiba. Kiba's face was a dark grey and his hair was lighter. He recognized it as the curse mark. Kiba had now become a traitor.

"...And if anyone else try's to come, I'll kill Lady Tsunade!"

"The hell you'll kill my wife, you little bastard! Rasengan!"

Kiba looked down at Jiriya in time to see him create a concentrated ball of chakra. Kiba let his curse mark activate as he dodged the leathal attack. Jiriya soared by and knew he was dead. He hadn't expected him to move so quick, but now, it had cost him his life. Kiba smiled as he brought his hands down on Jiriya's back, shattering his spine and sending fragments into his lungs. The old man would die slowly and painfully.

"KIBA!!!!!!" A scream echoed across the street. Smiling Kiba saw Naruto, face twisted in anger and hatred. He saw the wider whisker marks, the elongated canines, and the fox like eyes. Kiba would kill this monster and the village would crown him a hero!

"Ah, demon. You've arrivived. Any last words?"

"Yeah. Die, you traitorous peice of shit." WIth a sudden speed boost, Naruto vanished, appering behind Kiba delivering a kick to the back of his head. Kiba rolled from the blow and came up, thrusting his hand like a spear at naruto's chest. The Junin spun away from the attack, only to get kicked in the gut. In the instant he doubled over, Kiba used his fang over fang technique on Naruto. This time, Kiba had been aiming to kill. Naruto dropped to the ground, trying to breathe. After a few seconds, he was able to. He then did the only thing he could. With a speed that rivaled Kakashi's, Naruto bit his thumb, made four quick signs, and slammed his hand onto the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

A huge cloud of smoke followed by a bang, announced the arrival of a truly humoungous toad. Naruto stood on the summons head, glaring at Kiba with blood red eyes, his battle damage gone.

"Oh yeah? Two can play this game." Kiba did the same thing as Naruto and summoned a black wolf the size of the toad.

Shinobi that arrived at the hokages tower were shocked to see Gamabunta standing before a great black wolf. Suddenly a shout eched through the night.

"It's the Fourth!"

"What?!"

"On Gamabunta's head!"

"No! That's not him. It's...It's..."

"Naruto Uzumaki!" They shouted as one, watching the two opponents tense for the final round.

Gamabunta drew his sword and tensed his legs, sadness tearing his heart as he felt his friend slip into death. Atop him, Naruto began to create a rasengan. Not just any Rasengan, but a truly large one.

"Bunta, get me close. I'll end this now."

"You got it Naruto."

Gamabuta leaped into the air.

"Water Bullet!" He fired a water based projectile at the wolf.

"Wolf's howl!" The wolf let out a howl that destryoed the water bullet, but it couldn't staop Gamabunta's blade from decapitating it. With a mighty jump, Naruto leaped off of Bunta and brought his rasengan down onto a defeated Kiba.

_Hinata, please forgive me_. Naruto thought as he plunged his rasengan into a screaming Kiba's chest.

"You cannot kill me demon! I am Alpah! I have the power of Orochimaru!"

"Your wrong! I can and will kill you to protect my wife, son, and village from you!" Naruto roared, shoving down. Kiba gave one last scream of rage before the Rasengan ouched through him, incinerating his torso. The fight was over. Naruto stumbled over to Jiriya as Gamabunta dissappeared into a puff of smoke. Naruto hadn't gone five feet, when a loud bang caused him to turn around. Kiba dissapeared in a puff of smoke as well. Kiba it seemed was still alive.


	26. Chapter 26 Song of Pain and Rage

Chapter 26 Song of Pain and Rage

Naruto continued to stare at where Kiba had been only seconds before, when a voice brought him back to the situation.

"Naruto-san! Are you okay?"

Looking behind him, he saw a squad of Junin moving to where Jiriya was. The old man was still. He looked to the one who had talked. A man a few years older than him with short blonde hair and a scar down the left side of his face from temple to chin. He looked concerned.

"I'm fine. How's Jiriya and Tsunade?"

"We're fine." A voice whispered out.

Naruto spun around to see both sanin kneeling next to Jiriya's duplicate. Naruto felt his world vanish as the copy transformed back...into Tokiko!

"Tokiko! Why?" Naruto asked as he dropped to her side. She gave him a grin that he recognized.

"'Cause I couldn't let Grandma and Grandpa die. And you shouldn't have all the fun."

"What do you mean?"

Tokiko coughed up blood and smiled, looking at her brother.

"I'll let them tell you. I'm too sleepy. But, I need to know. Why did the villagers hate you?" She asked as Naruto started to tear up. He knew she was dying.

"Because our father sealed the nine tails in me.I am it's jailer. But people could only see me as a monster. I hope I have changed people's minds by now."

"Naruto-san. You have changed everyone's mind by your actions tonight. Please, allow me to get your sister to the hospital." The young man said. Naruto gave him a small smile.

"If the Hokage can't do anything, I doubt the hospital can." He said as Tokiko's hand gripped his forarm.

"There is one more thing. In the Uzumaki house in Whirlpool, there is a hidden library that holds all the secret knowladge of our clan. Including our blood contract with the Kyuubis. It will tell you how to summon them. Also...take care...of Kira...for me." Naruto started to cry as he watched her eyes close, her smile still in place. She looked so peaceful, you'd think she was a sleep. Naruto wipped the tears from his eyes, and turned to face Jiriya and Tsunade. Jiriya's face was contorted in rage and grief as Tsunade sobbed into his shoulder.

"Jiriya-sensai. Tsunade-sama. Tell me what she what she ment. I want to know." he pointed his finger at the Hokage tower, indicating them that was where they would explain. They nodded and all three went to the room. Tsunade and Jiriya dropped into seats in front of the desk, not really paying attention. Jiriya was still comforting a distraught Tsunade, watching as Naruto took the only seat left: The Hokage's chair. He sat down and looked at the others, with folded hands.

"Please. Tell me." He said sofly. Jiriya nodded. He was the only one who could tell Naruto.

"Alright. I'll tell you simple. Tsunade and I have been married over 22 years. It was kept secret, because my clan did not approve of the marrige. All Namikaze can be a little hot blooded." He smiled as he saw the shook on Naruto's face. "Well, we had a son the first year of our marriage. We named him Minato. Well, we rasied him and the first thing we had him promise when he was old enough, was that he never revel who his parents were except to the woman he married. We couldn't be with him as much as we wanted, but we had our sensai take care of him when we were away on missions and the like. No one knew he was my son when they assigned him to my team. Still no one found out. Eventually, he grew up, became Hokage and married. And he had two children, twins. Naruto Uzumaki and Tokiko Uzumaki."

"Your my grandparents?"

Jiriya nodded as the young man stood up, looking out the window. He could see the damage to the North gate. That had been a distraction to pull a good portion of their forces away from the Hokage Tower.

"All this time, I though I had no family. And yet, I was always near them. Man, this kinda sucks."

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked looking at her grinning grandson.

"I got a pervert for a grandfather and a Hokage as a grandmother. Not to mention, their both sanin. I got a lot to live up to from both sides of the family now."

"Naruto. You do realize that your in my spot right?" Tsunade said smiling. Naruto freaked and stepped back from behind the desk.

"Sorry, Tsunade-sama. I mean, grandma." Tsunade smacked him as Jiriya chuckled.

"Don't call me that. It makes me feel old."

"Hey! Didn't you ever hear of child abuse?" Naruto retorted.

"You not a child any more. I believe your a married man with a son on the way. Now, if you don't go, _I'll _show you child abuse. And take your sister's body to the hospital. I'll take care of the funeral arrangements." She said sofly.

Naruto's smile dissappeared and was replaced with pain.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." And he left.

"That's two people who have been taken from him by the same man. I'm gonna follow him and see where he heads to. You get information on where 'Alpha' dissappeared to."

With that both left to their assigned tasks.

Naruto sat in the warehouse, guitae in hand as his clones all took the four instruments , all of them even the original all had looks of pain on their faces. Naruto couldn't take the pain so he began to play.

Tsunade followed Naruto from the hospital, staying out of sight as he left fro the warehouse. She followed him and hide inside to see what he'd do. She didn't know why, but she still had the wirless mic for the PA system. She watched as Naruto summoned four clones and instructed them to chose and instrument. She tightened her grip on the mic, turning it on. Naruto began to play as pain and anger were turned to song.

Everyone in the village stopped as the song began to come out of the speakers. They listened as a voice with pain and grief began to sing.

_"This world will never be what I expected_

_And if I don't belong_

_Who would've guessed it_

_I will not leave alone_

_Everything that I own_

_To make you feel like_

_It's not too late_

_It's never too late"_

Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke froze as they listened to the song, realizing that it was Naruto's voice. The pain and anger was unmistakable. They wondered what had happened.

_"Even if I say 'It'll be alright'_

_Still I hear you say you want to end your life_

_Now and again we try to_

_Just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late"_

Hiashi and Neji stpped sparing as they to began to realize who's voice it was. Listening with Hanabi, the three wondered what had caused him so much pain. They just hoped it wasn't Hinata that had caused this.

_"No one will ever see_

_This side reflected_

_And if there's something wrong_

_Who would've guessed it?_

_And I am left alone_

_Everything that I own_

_To make you feel like it's not too late_

_It's never too late"_

Hinata felt tears fall as she and Kira sat in the hospital, listening to Naruto's rage and grief turned to song. Rain began to fall outside.

_"Even if I say 'It'll be alright'_

_Still I hear you say you want to end your life_

_Now and again we try to_

_Just stay Alive_

_maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It is never too late"_

Tsunade watched as red chakra began to form around Naruto as the young man's tears ran down his face. The chakra sharpened into the outline of a fox, complete with a tail. He was in so much pain.

_"The world we knew_

_Won't come back_

_The time we've lost_

_Can't get it back_

_The life we had_

_Won't be ours again"_

Tsunade felt tears as she watched him. The music slowewd down as the clones stopped playing, leaving the original to continue, eyes closed as tears poured out.

_"This world will never be_

_What I expected_

_And if I don't belong..."_

For a moment, the song stopped. Naruto stood, eyes shut, and just stayed that way. The villagers prayed that the young man's pain would go away. Several of them were crying as they listened. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open, blazing with pain and rage as the music kicked back to it's original intensity.

_"Even if I say 'It'll be alright'_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late _

_It's never too late_

_It's not too late_

_It's never too late "_

Naruto calmed down and ended the song. His red chakra fadded away as he returned to normal. Tsunade turned the mic off wipping away her tears as Naruto left the ware house, heading home. She would speak to him tomarrow. Tonight, his family needed him.


	27. Chapter 27 Now arriving: Twins!

Thanks again guys for your reviews. Over 8500 hits! Now I feel I should explain something. My version of Kiba sought out orochimaru and got branded by the curse mark so he could have enough power to kill Naruto. Now, He had been training with it for five months, not caring about what would happen, so his power reached pretty close to Kage level. He didn't defeat Tsunade, meerly knocked her out with some medical Ninjutsu he had picked up from Kabuto. Now, on with the story. This chapter took me awhile to get right. I hit writers block and managed to get past it. Please, every one review.

* * *

Chapter 27 Now Arriving...Twins?!

Seven months after Kiba's failed attempt to kill Naruto, the village was feeling cheerful due to the new life coming within the next day or so. Eveeryone smiled as they watched a panicing blonde man sprint up the street to the hospital.

Damn! Don't let me miss this! Naruto thought as he hurtled through the doors and stopped in front of the receptionist's desk. The young woman gave him a warm smile as he came to a stop.

"Ah, Naruto-san. Your just in time. Room 102." She told him.

Naruto thanked her as he ran to the room. He entered and rushed over to his wife's side as she screamed in pain. He than made the biggest mistake ever: He let her hold his hand.

"Hina-chan. I'm here." He said softly as she turned on him. She was a mess. She was sweating bad, her hair was dishevaled, and she had a glar on her face that would of made Orochimaru flinch. That was when he felt his hand start to get crushed. _Where'd she get the strength? _He wondered in amasement as pain shot through his arm.

"Good. We can get through this together, Naru-kun." She said through gritted teeth before another contraction caused to the yell in pain. In the process, she continued to squeeze his had even harder, digging her nails into his skin. He gasped in pain as she drew blood. _This is going to be a long day_, He though miserable, right hand throbbing.

Two hours later, two screams echoed through the halls. One of a woman. The other was from Konoha's number 1 loud mouthed unprdictable knuckle headed Ninja.

Naruto couldn't believe it. He had been prepared for his son. What he hadn't prepared for was twins. He now had a daughter as well.He was happy though. Both were healthy and showed no sign that the Kyuubi had any effect on them. He smiled as he watched his family. They twins were only a minute apart. He was holding his son, who was fast asleep, when Hinata spoke up, little girl in her arms.

"We need names, Naruto." She said, still smiling at her daughter. They both looked like their parents. Naruto's daughter was the spitting image of her mother from what he could see. And his son looked a lot like him, save for the dark blue fluff on his head. Thankfully, neither had whisker marks.

"Well, we had already decided to name our son Minato. Now, we just have to think of a girls name..." He said, still rocking his son gently in his arms.

"Hannah." She said gently, looking up to him. Naruto grinned.

"Yeah. It's perfect."

"Do you want to hold her so I can hold our son?"

Naruto nodded at her tradded Minato for Hannah. He smiled as the babies eyes opened an dlooked up at him with fright. He made a funny face and she smiled at him, holding up a minscule fist. He noticed that she had eyes just like her mother's as he let her play ith his index finger. For a few minutes, the infant playfully grabbed it and moved it around before she yawned and went back to sleep. Behind him, the door opened and fifteen people entered the room. Naruto turned around to face them.

"Awe, she's so cute. But weren't you supposed to have a boy?" Kakashi asked. Naruto pointed at Hinata as they all had shock on their faces.

"Twins?" They said as one. The new parents nodded as Sakura and the girls looked at Minato. He was still eyeing them with curiosity.

"He's adorable!" Sakura, Hanabi, Temari, Tenten, Temari, and Ino squeled. This action shocked the infant, but he didn't cry. Naruto felt proud that his son didn't resolve to tears from the reaction.

"May I see my graddaughter?" Hiashi asked Naruto.

Naruto gave Hiashi a grin and passed his lttle girl to Hiashi. The Hyuuga smiled as he activated his byuakugan and began to study her. Hannah, who was already frightened of Hiashi, started to cry when she saw the byuakugan. Hiashi gently ricked then baby in his arms.

"Shush, little one. It's alright." He said gently.

Hannah didn't stop crying until she was back in her father's arms.

"She has the buyakugan."

Naruto nodded, knowing that he would have to talk to her when she was old enough about the importance of privacy. Hiashi turned to Hinata and she handed her son to her father. Hiashi smiled at Minato and studied him with his powerful eyes. The infant boy looked at Hiashi with amazement.

"He also has the byuakugan. Both will be powerful shinobi." Hiashi said, smiling as he returned Minato to Hinata.

After several congradulations and everyone holding each baby a dozen times, everyone filed out of the room, saying goodbyes. Naruto laughed as Kakashi left, nuring his left eye. He'd shown it to the twins, and when Hannah had seen it, she got upset and punched him in the eye. Tsunade had arrived, fawned over the twins, and took down their names before leaving the new parents alone.

"Today is perfect. My kids are here, Kakashi got punched by my hour old daughter, and Hiashi loves them." Naruto smiled as he watched his children sleep. Hinata yawned and smiled at him, drifting into sleep as well. He watched his family and vowed to protect them no matter what.


	28. Chapter 28 Foxes, Snakes, and Wolves

Chapter 28 Foxes,Snakes, and Wolves Pt 1

Fourteen years later...

Naruto stayed perfectly still. He positioned himslef in the trees using both shadows and light to hide himeself. He scanned the area and noted that his two opponenets had covered their chakra signitures.

_This'll be fun_. He thought smiling.

He suddenly sensed a presance behind him and he lept away. Landing on the ground, he looked into the tree he had been occuping and glared at the young woman standing their in all black. The young woman wipped her dark blue bangs away from her face, her ponytail swishing slightly across her lower back.

"Found you." She said with a smirk.

"Where's your partner? A little cocky for you to come after me alone. After all, I am known as the Demon of the Leaf." He said, menacingly. The fourteen year old girl grinned at him.

"Who said I was alone?"

"Eight Trigrams, Sixty Four Palms!"

Naruto wheeled around in shock as a young ninja with byuakugan activated burst from the ground and began closing his chakra points. Naruto screamed in pain as the last shot sent him flying into a tree. He landed hard enough against it to crack the trunk. Both teens began smilimg at him. They were shocked when he smiled back.

"Don't get so happy. After all, you barly managed to defeat a clone." He said, dissappearing in a puff of smoke. Suddenly, both teens were lifted off the ground and began kicking and screaming as two Naruto's held them, arms pinned to their sides.

"Dad! That was cheating!" The girl yelled.

"Hey. You two cheated using your blood limit." He said with a shrug.

"So? You said anything went. That includes our byuakugan!" The boy said furiously.

"I did say that didn't I? Well, if that's the case my shadow clone technique wasn't cheating. This is!" He said as he and his clone began tickling the two children. They both fell to the ground, laughter echoing all around the traiining ground.

"You two give? Or do I need to continue?" He asked, smiling as they regained their breathe.

They both gave a chorus of "Yeah we give" as the three walked back home.

"Mom! Dad cheated!"

That was the first thing out of Hannah's mouth as they got home. Hinata smiled as she hugged her children and then gave her husband a kiss as he grinned.

"I didn't cheat. I told them anything went. And since they made Junin, I figured they could handle a few clones." he said simply, getting a kick from his daugther. Hinata smiled as she watched.

"It wasn't fair! You said you wouldn't use them on us until we were ready!" She pouted.

Naruto grinned as he deflected her kick and jumped back away.

"You are ready. Your Junin. Stop complaining. Just be glad I don't ground you for that kick."

"You wouldn't!" She said shocked.

"Oh but I would!" He retorted.

"Hey Dad? There's a man here to see you. He looks weird." His son called from the hall before a scream and a crash caused Naruto and Hinata to run to his son. He stopped in shock at what he saw. White as a sheet, black hair hanging waist length, creepy ass grin on his face. Orochimaru.

"Ah, Naruto-kun. Or should I say Demon of the Leaf? I see you have been busy since we last met. Ku ku ku."

"What do you want?" He asked as he ready himself to take on one of the original of the legendary three.

"Just two things. I don't plan on a fight yet. First, I wish to inform you that Alpha will be attacking in two months. Do nothing that will show that you know or he will attack before hand. Second, I want to congratulate you, Sasuke-kun, and Sakura-chan on each being granted the title of sanin."

Naruto stood still, gathering his chakra and prepared to attack when Orochimaru vanished.

"Damn him! You slimy snake bastard!" He shouted.

He heard movement behind him and watched his son casually brush off the dust and dirt that had collected on his shirt after coming back through the hole in the wall he had made goinig through it.

"Who was that?" Minato asked.

"No one important. Minato."

* * *

One month later...

Hannah sat outside and was enjoying herself with her friends as a boy about her age passed by. A girl with short dark hair in twin buns leaned over to her.

"What about him, Hannah?" She asked egarly.

Hannah giggled and used her byuakugan to look through his clothes. Her face went red as she turned back to her friends, eyes normal.

"Whoa."

"Oh I wish I had byuakugan. I could do some many things with it." Her blonde haired frined said. Hannah looked at her two friends with amuzement.

"Calm down Ino. What would your mom think?" She said, grinning. Hannah knew her mom and dad wouldn't approve of her using her blood limit this way, but her mother had told her that she had used it on her father when they were younger.

"Yeah. I've only done what Hannah has a couple of times. Dad was mad when he found out but Mom was cool with it." Her dark haired friend told them.

"Uncle Neji got mad? Werid. He's calm as a rock when you guys come round." Hannah said, eye brow raised at her cousin.

"Yeah. He only ever gets mad at home. He said 'Emi, if you wish to be a true hyuuga and the greatest head of our clan, than start to show a little restraint'." She said, perfectly imatating her father, causing her friends to laugh.

"Oh, Hannah! See what Uchiha looks like!" Ino squealed. Hannah sighed as she remembered that Ino acted just like her mother. They had the same name and the same looks. Even the same personnality.

Hannah activated her byuakugan and damn near passed out from blood loss if a voice hadn't sounded out, causing her to snap back to reality.

"Hannah Uzumaki! What the hell do you think your doing?!"

She watched in dread as her father came down the street, anger on his face.

"Oh, shit." She muttered before putting on her innocent face. She had a feeling he wouldn't buy it.

"Yes daddy?" She asked sweetly.

"Drop the act. I saw what you just did. And Emi. I know you were doing it too. If I ever see you two do that again, I'll instructed all the guys on how to produce a chakra shield around their bodies so that even a byuakugan can't penetrate." He told them, before he walked away, wondering where he went wrong with her.

"Naruto, I know your wondering why I called you here."

Naruto stood in the Hokage's office, watching his grandmother pace behind the desk. She was smiling, but it looked a little strained.

"I want to inform you that I have named you as my successor."

Naruto smiled as he listened to what she had to say. His life long dream was coming true.

"In one week, I will stepped down and the concil will inagurate you as the hokage."

Naruto saw worry on her face.

"I guess you also have something else to tell me. You look worryed." He said,

She smiled. Of course he would see it.

"I just don't like the rumors I have heard about the Dogs of War."

"If they come, we'll defeat them."

"Don't be so sure their your problem. Ku ku ku."

A sudden explosion ripped through the south wall as sound shinobi entered the village. Naruto and Tsunade watched in shock as a gaint black snake moved their way. On it's head, stood one of the original three sanin.

Orochimaru had come to finish what he started all those years ago.


	29. Chapter 29 Foxes, Snakes, and Wolves Pt2

Chapter 29 Foxes, Snakes, and Wolves Pt 2

A sudden explosion ripped through the south wall as sound shinobi entered the village. Naruto and Tsunade watched in shock as a gaint black snake moved their way. On it's head, stood one of the original three sanin.

Naruto and Tsunade acted instantly. The Hokage activated the emergancy PA. All around the village her voice blared throughout.

"All villagers are to report to the designated emergancy shelters. All shinobi, prepare to repel invaders. Code 17."

Code seventeen was for the shinobi to form into small four man units and conduct attacks on the opposing forces. Naruto nodded to the Hokage and vanished in a bright yellow flash, The Demon of the Leaf headed for battle.

* * *

At the Uzumaki clan house, Hinata and her children were cleaning up the table when Kira came hurtling into the room, followed by Konohamaru. Both looked disheveled and she had a fellin she knew why. But she didn't push the issue, because the two Junin had fear on their faces. 

"The village is under attack. The hokage has ordered all avalible shinobi to repel the invaders." Kira said breathlessly. All three turned to head out the door, when Kira stopped Hinata.

"Where do you think your going?"

"To defend the village."

"Not caring my unborn cousin your not." Kira said angrily, "Your going to the shelters along with Tenten, Ino, and Myself."

Hinata knew that no matter what she said, Kira would make sure that Hinata went. And she knew her children wouldn't go with her. They were avalible and they were needed. Nodding her head, she and Kira left and headed for safty as the Village defenders fought back against the invaders.

* * *

Naruto grinned, as he dropped ten sound shinobi using the Flying Thunder God Technique. He watched as Sasuke impaled an enemy as Sakura crushed one of their heads. The three had only been fighting for ten minutes and had killed at least a third of the attacking forces. 

"Just like the last battle of the last war." He yelled at Sasuke. The Uchiha grinned. The three had defeated over two thousand men before killing the enemy comander. It was he how had said that they were deserving of the title of sanin. Sakura griminced as she wipped some blood and brains off of her gloves.

"A little too much like the last war." She said grimmly as the three headed to take care of Orochimaru.

He couldn't understand why he was losing. He had surprise. He had power. And he had over one thousand of his best warriors. So how was the Leaf VIllage able to push his forces back? He was brought out of his thoughts as three large animals appeared. He smiled.

A nine tailed fox with orange fur. A jet black dragon with twin tails. And a pink cat with a katanna. On top of the animals were Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. The new Legandary three.

"Ku ku ku. How delightful. A sanin level battle. I must say that this is going to be enjoyable. Now, all I need is for my partner...Ah, Alpha. Nice to see you." Orochimaru said smiling as a great black wolf appered beside him. The wolf bared his teeth at the three summons in front of him.

**"Ah. Kyuubi. I see the leaf has a pet demon." **the wolf said with amusement in his voice.

**"I only serve those of the Uzumaki clan. If that snaky bastard hadn't killed my kits and sealed my mate, I'd never of attacked this village," **the nine tails said, eyes red with rage.

**"Heh. Pitiful. Oh, is that Mace? Well, I see a fire breathing ass like you is still alive."**

**"And you won't be after tonight, Ganto. No one insults the Uchiha gaurdian and lives."** The dragon said with malice.

**"Show respect, you slimy lizrad. Now, what's this? A pink cat with a katanna? Not very opposing."**

**"Tempt me, magy mutt. I'll show you how opposing cats can be."** The cat hissed, drawing her blade.

"Enought, Ganto. Lets get this over with. We'll kill the demon and his friends, than his children. And finnaly his wife. They can rot in hell for all eternity."

Naruto let out a cry of rage and he and the Kyuubi launched into the attack, followed by their friends. This battle would be a truning point: If they won, the Leaf Village would survive. If they failed, everyone was dead.


	30. Chapter 30 Foxes, Snakes, and Wolves Pt3

Okay. I wanna thank you guys for your support. I hate to say this, but the story has reached it's climax. The story will probably be finished in two, maybe three more chapters. Oh, and musicstar13, the songs are: Want you bad by the offspring, My Sacrifice by Creed, Everything's Magic by Angels and Airwaves, All The Small Things by Blink 182, Far Away by Nickelback, If Everyone Cared by Nickelback, Into the Night by Santanna and Chad Kruger, and Never Too Late by Three Days Grace.

* * *

Chapter 30 Foxes, Snakes, and Wolves Pt3

Naruto lept at Kiba, sword drawn as the Kyuubi charged the black wolf. Both Kiba and Ganto met their attacks and a massive battle was started. Kiba drew a short sword and began to parry Naruto's strikes with perfection.

"I see you trained in sword combat. What level are you, Kiba?" Naruto asked, having another prefect strike blocked by Kiba.

"A fourth level master. And I am no longer Kiba. I am Alpha, demon killer!" He roared and switched into offense. Naruto smiled as he continued to block the attacks. Kiba was excellent. Becomeing a fourth level was an appreisive thing. But Naruto himslef had became a fifth level. Kiba was out of his league.

Kyuubi attempted to get Ganto pinned by useing his weight against him. He failed but managed to put a gash in his side.

**"Well, you've gotten better since we last fought, fox."**

**"I owe it all to my jailer. We have both been training. Now, Ganto. Wauld you be so kind as to stand still so I can kill you?"**

**"Alas, my old friend, I cannot. Even if you do defeat me, I won't make it easy on you."**

**"Heh. Just the way I like my prey. Foolish and cocky."**

Kyuubi jumped back away from Ganto and began to fire off multiple attacks with his tails.

**"Grand Fire Ball Jutsu!" **A ball of fire twice the size of Kyuubi hurtled toward Ganot who was still in the air, having leapt to close the distance between the two.

**"Full Moon!"**The wolf began to glow as the fireball impated.

Kyuubi smiled as he watched his old nemisis take the hit to the chest. His grin didn't vanish even when the smoke cleared, showing a glowing wolf. Ganto was now silver as a soft glow, almost like the moon'ns was given off by his fur.

**"Ah. Your personnel shield. Impenatrable to any attack. The ultimate defense. However,"** Kyuubi smirked as he watched the wolf pant. **"It wats up a tremendous amount of chakra. And it is only as powerful as the chakra you have left. Judging by you current state, I'd say you have five minutes."**

**"Cleaver fox. Cleaver. I would not use this if I didn't think I could win in five minutes."**

**"Humph. Still arogant. Now, time for you to leave this mortal coil, so to speak."**

Ganto launched himself at Kyuubi as the great Nine Tailed fox began gathering his chakra into a dense ball, similar to rasengan, but on a much higher scale. The wves of chakra the demon gave off, threw the silver wolf away. Ganto looked at Kyuubi as the fox ate the ball of chakra. Kyuubi grinned at Ganto.

**"Die."**

Kyuubi opened his mouth and sent the ball of chakra flying at Ganto. The wolf couldn't move. He doubted he could anyway. The ball of spinning chakra impacted into his chest. He screamed out in pain as he felt his chest beinging shreded into peices.

I lost. Those words were the last he thought as the ball punched through his chest, bursting his heart and blowing a good portion of his chest cavity out his back. Blood shot out as the great wolf fell onto his side, dead.

Kyuubi smiled as he looked at the village. He could see Mace and Kilta litterallu ripping the great black snake to peices, his summoner, dead at long last. Kyuubi wished he could stay to help, but he was at his limits.

**"Good luck kit."**

With a long bang, Kyuubi vanished in a puff of smoke.

Naruto smiled as he watched Kiba become irritated at his inability to land a single blow on his opponent.

"Why won't you die?" He spat, having another blow blocked.

"Because I have a family and village to protect. After all, I become Hokage in a week." He said, grinning at Kiba's face. Naruto didn't want to kill him, but Kiba was too dangerous to live. He'd slaughtered his clan leaving only a handful of members and had killed two members of Naruto's family. He would be stopped here.

"This ends here, Kiba. You've done too much evil to be allowed to return. May kami have mercy on your soul."

Naruto struck Kiba's blade with such force that it shattered. His blade flew out of his hand. Kiba watched in shock and horror as Naruto summoned two clones. They began creating a Rasengan, but something was different. It had a ball in the middle and chakra fromed what looked like a shriken on the side of the ball.

"This is my own personnel jutsu. It is your method of execution. Good bye, Kiba. I am sorry that I failed you as a friend.** Rasen Shiriken**!"

Every shinobi watched as Naruto launched himself at Kiba. Sakura buried her head into Sasuke's chest as he watched. His best friend was about to kill someone that they had known since child hood.

_Good bye, Kiba. I wish it hadn't ended this way._


	31. Chapter 31 End of a Friend

Chapter 31 End of a Friend, Begining of a dream come true

Naruto felt sadness tear at his heart as his jutsu connected into Kibas chest. Former friend screamed in pain and agony as the chakra blades from the attack began to shred through his armor and began to puch through his chest. Naruto didn't want to continue, but knew if he did, more innocents would be harmed or killed. He knew that when he bacame Hokage, such things sometimes happened. So he pushed his fist forward. Kiba gave a great cry of pain as blood and bits of bone exploded outward from his chest as the powerful technique punched through his chest. Naruto felt tears run down his face as his friend glared at him, blod trickling down his chin.

"You...can't...defeat...me." Kiba gasped as the Rasen Shiriken continued to tear through his chest cavity.

"I have to. I am sorry. I hope you find peace in the next life. Goodbye, friend."

With that, Naruto let out a roar and shoved his had farther forward, causing kiba to scream before his upper torso exploded in a cloud of blood, flesh and bone. Naruto dropped to the ground, his right hand numb and covered in his friends blood. He began to cry when a hand landed on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Jiriya looking at him with sadness on his face. Behind him stood his friends, children and former teachers. All of them wanted him to know that he had done all he could. But nobody could comfort him. After what felt like hours, a lavendar scented being wrapped their arms around him. He could fell their tears land on his shoulder. Wipping them away, he looked over at Hinata. She was smiling at him, but pain was stioll on her face.

"It's alright, Naruto-kun. You did what you could to bring him back. You did what you could and defended the village. No one here thinks less of you." She said softly.

Naruto nodded and stood up, allowing himself to be led to the hospital. He felt such pain and shame that he had failed to bring Kiba back and had killed him.

It was a week after Kiba's death. The village had been assembled infront of the hokage's tower and waited. Today, a new Hokage would be brought before them. An dthey didn't have any idea who it would be. Their were three sanin in the village now, plus the two stil alive. They wondered who it would be. They stopped talking as the Fifth Hokage stepped forward.

"Sometime ago, I chose my successor. This shinobi has climbed through the ranks and has proven himself to be the most powerful nin in the village. He has suffered and over came it. He has saved this village countless times, always placing himself in danger to defend those precious to him. Today, I proudly pass the title Hokage to Naruto Uzumaki." She stepped back and a blonde ninja wearing the hokages hat stepped forward as the villagers cheered and applauded. They knew that they were safe with him. They could trust him. And they didn't even care that he contained the Nine Tails.

"It's just like you wanted." Hinata said, smiling at him.

"Yeah. I have the village's respect and trust. I just hope I don't fail." He said as she wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Now since is when my husband afraid of failing? Shouldn't you be looking for the of best possibilities?" She smiled.

He turned around and returned her smile with his own, hands on her waist.

"Your right." He said, kissing her softly.

"Now there's the man I fell iin love with all those years ago."

"And he's not going anywhere." He smiled and kissed her again as the sun set turning the sky gold, rd pink, and a ton of different colors. The Village Hidden in the Leaves has found the peace and harmony it had not seen in years. And a certian blonde Hokage would make sure it stayed that way.


	32. Chapter 32 Questions

Ya know. You guys seem to love this story. So I wanna know. Would you like to see a sequel? Of course it would have to wait untill I finish my otyher two projects.

Or do you want me to leave it alone. Maybe have it act like a filler, between when Their kids are born to where kiba dies. Hmm...I'd like to hit on the Fourth ninja war. If I get intreseted in this Idea, i may postpone my other stories and tackle this one. Anyway, Give me your feed abck. I leave it up to you.


End file.
